


Collection d'OS Itasaku

by Eliana_debrey



Series: Itasaku collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just want them to be happy, Neighbors, One Shot Collection, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Le voisin de Sakura est mignon mais si elle pouvait éviter de le rencontrer à chaque moment humiliant de sa vie: elle adorerait.





	1. PIZZA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *wave*
> 
> Merci de votre lecture

22.00

Sakura avait déjà un peu trop bu et avec coup d'œil à sa montre elle s’était décidée à ne pas prendre un verre de plus. Mais ses quatre amis qui avaient investi le Suna depuis une demie heure maintenant n’avait pas vraiment la même idée en tête. Sakura admirait Ino qui même avec une quantité phénoménale d’alcool dans le sang parvenait à enchainer les tirs précis contre l’équipe adverse au bière pong. Elle assaisonnait chaque tir réussi d’une petite dance perchée sur ses chaussures de dix centimètres. Naruto, lui parvenait à peine à articuler et quand il réussissait à toucher un verre la balle de ping-pong rebondissait et finissait sur la table. Kiba essayait d’impressionner la barmaid mais il n’avait pas mis une seule balle depuis la troisième partie et c’était déjà la septième. Quant à Shikamaru, il avait Ino dans son équipe et la laissait faire le travaille pendant qu’il discutait avec la patronne et ses deux frères (mais surtout la patronne). 

04.12

Ino vomissait rarement et quand elle devait vider son estomac c’était à Sakura de tenir ses longs cheveux blonds et de murmurer des mots réconfortants tout ça entre les « je ne boirai plus jamais » de son amie. Kiba finissait aussi de recracher l’alcool ingurgité dans une poubelle de la rue et Naruto le filmait pour l’envoyer à la conversation de groupe. Shikamaru qui ne supportait ni l’odeur ni les bruits se tenait aussi loin qu’il pouvait de ses amis. Sakura savait que leurs soirées (traquenards) finissaient toujours comme ça et pourtant elle venait à chaque fois, et c'était elle qui allait devoir ramener chaque personne dans son propre appartement en finissant par Ino qui demanderai le plus d’attention, il fallait lui faire prendre une douche, se démaquiller, se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama sans oublier de laisser une bouteille d’eau et de lui promettre qu’elle était magnifique et qu’elles resteraient amies pour toujours toujours toujours.

05.35

Sakura était sobre, elle avait arrêté l’alcool arrivée au Suna pour pouvoir reprendre le volant et la voilà qui se garait devant la pizzéria ouverte toute la nuit à cinq minutes de chez elle. Vingt minutes plus tard et une pizza chèvre miel dans la main Sakura montait dans l’ascenseur de son immeuble et entama la première part. Arrivée au septième étage, la boîte de la pizza dans la main, son sac dans l’autre et la part toujours dans la bouche, Sakura se débattait pour pousser la porte du pied quand elle la vit lentement s’ouvrir sur son voisin fraichement réveillé qui partait pour sa séance de sport matinale. Sakura avisa le visage reposé de l’homme, ses beaux cheveux noirs attachés et sa silhouette dans ses vêtements de sport. Sakura retint difficilement le grognement de dépit qui faillit passer ses lèvres, mais la part de pizza qui pendait de sa bouche étouffa le peu de bruit. Elle savait qu’elle était débraillée et que son maquillage « on fleek » était un lointain souvenir depuis elle devait sentir le vomis et l’alcool. Un parfait tableau. Elle sortit en essayant d’être la plus rapide possible et en évitant de se heurter à son voisin. Elle commença à ouvrir sa porte quand elle entendit un léger : « Bon appétit » avant que la porte métallique de l’ascenseur claque contre seuil.


	2. MANNEQUIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello *wave*

Sakura aimait son pull rouge tout doux. Elle le mettait quand il faisait froid, quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, quand elle commençait les cours à la première heure le vendredi matin. Sakura adorait le pull qu’Ino lui avait offert un an auparavant, il était devenu une partie d’elle et quand elle le portait tout se passait bien et rien ne pouvait l’atteindre: elle était dans un monde de douceur. Rien ne pouvait la séparer de son pull. Rien sauf un de ses amis.  
Sakura adorait Lee, il était d’une énergie folle. Quand elle n’allait pas bien le jeune homme savait toujours lui remonter le moral à grands coups de lignes cultes de films d’arts martiaux. Rock Lee était un ange que personne ne méritait et tous les membres du groupe étaient d’accord sur ce point. Rock Lee était aussi une calamité sous l’influence de l’alcool. Il avait fallu une seule soirée où il avait décidé d’aider Sakura et de faire sa lessive pendant que les autres le filmaient pour qu’il lance la machine de rouge à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, et bye-bye le pull rouge oversized.

Le massacre avait déjà eu lieu quand Sakura était remontée à la surface. La fatigue, l’alcool, le stress des cours lui avaient donnés un coup derrière la tête. La machine était terminée et quand elle avait finalement extirpé son magnifique pull de la machine, la laine avait rendu l’âme et le pull était devenu un crop-top. Lee avait alors promis de lui offrir le même en trente exemplaires et son ardeur avait fini par redescendre quand Sakura lui avait fait promettre de ne plus s’approcher de près ou de loin de sa machine à laver et ses vêtements. Sans oublier qu’il avait aussi ruiné un ensemble de lingerie qu’elle adorait.

Sakura avait donc une mission en ce jeudi après-midi: elle devait retrouver un pull équivalent voire le même que l’ancien et des sous-vêtements, avec obligation de haul pour la conversation spéciale entre mordu.e.s de mode sur snap. Alors Sakura qui flânait dans le grand centre commercial et avait fini par trouver le magasin d’où provenait son pull. En plus elle avait vu quelques pantalons plutôt sympathiques qui allaient passer par l’étape cabine d’essayage et peut-être franchir le seuil du magasin pour venir prendre place dans la petite penderie de la jeune femme.

Sakura avait trouvé son trésor. Son pull se tenait là, pendu à un porte manteau sur un présentoir métallique. Le rouge était encore plus vibrant et la laine plus soyeuse. Pourquoi était-il toujours en magasin alors qu’il faisait partie de la collection de l’hiver dernier, ça Sakura ne le saurait jamais mais en serait reconnaissante chaque jour qu’elle allait le porter.  
Une fois décidée sur la taille du pull puis celle du pantalon la jeune femme s’était dirigée vers les cabines et avait bousculé un homme qui fit tomber tous les pulls qu’il tenait. Sakura s’était agenouillée aussi vite que possible et s’était excusée pendant qu’elle ramassait la dizaine de pull qui était tous de la même couleur et du même modèle.

Quand finalement Sakura avait relevé la tête, elle s’était aperçue que l’homme en question était un mannequin en plastique et qu’elle s’était précipitée par terre en s’excusant autant que possible pour finalement se ridiculiser sévèrement. Sakura avait jeté un coup d’oeil autour d’elle et le petit de rire à sa droite lui fit réaliser qu’elle n’était pas seule dans le rayon. À la minute où Sakura avait décidé de relever les yeux elle avait sû que c’était son voisin, appelez ça comme vous voulez: un sixième sens, une malédiction, un sort, mais Sakura savait que le jeune homme qui la trouvait hilarante était le voisin craquant.  
Le fameux voisin était debout devant une rangée de chemise noire, toujours aussi beau mais cette fois-ci les restes d’un fou rire encore sur ses traits. Il avait repris son sérieux à la vitesse de l’éclair et d’un coup les cinquante chemises noires avait l’air plus intéressant que la jeune femme agenouillée devant un mannequin en plastique.


	3. PORTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello *wave*

Naruto était très soûl, Sakura était très soûle, Kiba était aussi en sale état et Ino assise sur les escaliers la tête entre les jambes n’en menait pas large non plus. Ils avaient fêté l’anniversaire de Naruto un peu trop bien. Et Temari la propriétaire du Suna avait offert quelques verres. Et puis Sakura avait aussi offert une tournée, et ensuite Kiba, et ensuite Ino, et ensuite Shikamaru: « Attendez il est où Shikamaru ? », avait demandé Kiba quand il avait terminé de se remémorer les tournées offertes.

Sakura avait levé la tête et l’avait fixé un petit moment encore légèrement déphasée. « Avec Temari, il a dit qu’il avait un truc à faire, avait-elle fini par répondre avec un léger zézaiement.

—Hoes before bros, était parvenue à dire Ino puis s’était redressée une expression perdue sur le visage. Non c’est pas ça l’expression normalement, si ?

— Dors Ino, c’est rien on t’en veut pas», la jeune femme avait aussitôt remis la tête dans ses bras sans écouter plus longtemps la conversation.

Naruto faisait tournoyer les clefs de Sakura sur son index en mimant un cow-boy d’un western américain. Il avait même un cure-dent, qu’il avait trouvé dieu-sait-où, coincé entre les dents. Naruto était sans doute l’homme soûl le plus amusant qu’on pouvait avoir autour de nous mais aussi le plus énergique et les trois qui tournaient en mode économie d’énergie avaient du mal à le suivre.  
Sakura observait le tournoiement de ses clefs comme hypnotisée par le mouvement. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement et sa tête dodeliner dangereusement quand elle avait pris conscience de leur état. Ils allaient tous finir par dormir dans l’escalier si Naruto ne daignait pas ouvrir la porte: « Naruto, s’il te plaît déverrouille ma porte. Sinon on dort sur le palier.

— Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j’ouvre la porte, avait dit le jeune homme l’air espiègle.

—Okay je capitule, j’ai pas la force ce soir. Grand maître Naruto, que j’aime et que j’adore, s’il te plaît ouvre ma porte.

— Demandé si gentiment. »

Naruto s’était tournée avait cherché le verrou, il avait essayé d’enfoncer la clef, la tourner, la retourner, prendre celle de la boîte aux lettres quand il s’était tournée, visiblement perturbé, vers Sakura: « La clef fonctionne plus, avait-il dit.

— Comment ça elle fonctionne plus, tu l’as pas cassé dans la serrure encore une fois ? s’était égosillée Ino pendant que Sakura se dirigeait vers Naruto.

— Une clef ça n’arrête de pas de fonctionner, donne moi ça. »

Naruto et Sakura se prenaient le bec depuis cinq minutes déjà à savoir qui savait ouvrir ou fermer une porte en essayant d’enfoncer la clef et d’appuyer sur la clenche quand les bruits avaient commencé. Les bruits d’une serrure qu’on déverrouille de l’intérieur. Naruto s’était tourné vers son ami avec les yeux écarquillés: « Attends t’avais quelqu’un chez toi? Sakura lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l’épaule.

—Bien sûr que non, il y a que le chat dans mon appart’. »

La tête endormie du voisin était apparue entre temps dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il portait ses lunettes les plus épaisses et essayait de faire la mise au point. Sa voisine et ses amis dans le couloir le fixaient complètement hagard : « Est-ce que par hasard c’était la mauvaise porte plutôt que la mauvaise clef? avait résonné la petite voix de la jeune femme blonde assise sur les marches de l’escalier.

Itachi devait bien l’admettre il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un rougir autant et ouvrir sa porte aussi vite. Sa voisine et ses amis avaient disparu en un quart de seconde si bien qu’il se demandait encore parfois s’il n’avait pas rêvé le petit incident. Sakura quant à elle se souvenait très bien de toute la soirée et espérait de tout son coeur qu’elle pourrait se convertir à l’élevage de pingouins dans un cercle polaire.


	4. SOUS-VÊTEMENTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO *wave*

Sakura adorait Ino, et faire les magasins avec elle était toujours un réel plaisir, sauf avec un découvert qui aurait inquiété n’importe quel banquier. Faire les magasins avec Ino c’était comme entendre la douce mélodie d’une sirène qui disait : « dix euros, vingt euros de plus qu’est-ce que c’est ? ». Alors quand sa meilleure amie l’avait traîné en criant à qui voulait bien l’entendre que Sakura travaillait trop et qu’elle allait finir par mourir d’épuisement, elle n’avait pas pu refuser et avait versé une unique larme pour son compte en banque.  
C’était donc avec un bubble tea dans la main, un petit sac en papier rempli de bath bombs dans l’autre, Sakura et son amie étaient finalement rentrées dans un magasin de sous-vêtements.

Sakura et Ino se tenaient debout devant un mannequin en plastique dans le rayon lingerie du magasin. Ino avait la tête penchée vers la droite et Sakura vers la gauche: « Tu enfiles ça comment à ton avis ? avait demandé Sakura avant de redresser la tête.

— Avec de l’aide, avait fait Ino avant d’aspirer son thé glacé par sa paille en métal.

— Et comment tu fais pour l’enlever ?

—Toujours avec de l’aide si tu as de la chance, s’était amusée Ino en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

— Et si tu n’as pas de chance ?

— Ciseaux, mais vu le prix plutôt mourir.

— De quoi tu te plains ta famille est riche, l’avait taquiné Sakura.

— Alors même moi je peux dire quand un morceau de dentelle est cher. Et ce morceau de dentelle est cher. Surtout si c’est pour qu’il finisse emmêlé sur le sol de ma chambre.»

Sakura flânait entre les rayons, de temps en temps Ino l’appelait pour lui montrer une pièce qui pouvait lui plaire, ou parfois juste pour se moquer du design de certains vêtements. Ino était face à un soutien gorge sans couture, sans baleine, sans attache, effet seconde peau garantie quand Sakura avait trouvé la pièce maîtresse du magasin. Un magnifique string à imprimés léopard avec quelques strass collés ça et là sur le tissu.

« Alors celui là elle doit le voir obligatoirement, » avait murmuré la jeune fille.

Sakura s’était retournée et avec plusieurs psst avait attiré l’attention d’Ino. Sa meilleure amie s’était retournée les sourcils froncés jusqu’à ce que Sakura lui montre sa prise légendaire, la jeune femme s’était mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire: « Je le veux, » articula Sakura en brandissant la petite pièce de lingerie quand son regard avait été attiré par l’homme à la droite d’Ino qui regardait leur échange d’un air amusé.

Les yeux de Sakura s’étaient tellement écarquillés qu’Ino inquiète avait tourné la tête dans la direction du regard de son amie. Devant elle se tenait un bel homme, un très bel homme même. Il fixait Sakura un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quant à cette dernière, son teint avait pris un pourpre violacé et elle s’était enfuie vers les cabines d’essayage. Ino était allée la retrouver au petit trot : « Tu le connaissais?

— Mon voisin, tu sais celui chez qui on a failli rentrer par effraction.

— La poisse.

— Comme tu dis. À chaque fois que je le vois je sens une partie de mon âme s’auto détruire.

— Avec un peu de chance il déménagera bientôt, avait proposé Ino.

— Ou alors je pars élever des pingouins.

— Ou tu pars élever des pingouins. N’oublie pas d’envoyer une carte postale.

— Tu viens avec moi. Ça fait partie du plan.

— Evidemment, j’aurais dû le savoir. »


	5. FENÊTRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO *wave*

Sakura était en retard. Elle devait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible, pour prendre son uniforme de travail qu’elle avait oublié le matin même, mais le métro avait l’air de fonctionner au ralenti. Le temps semblait s’écouler de plus en plus rapidement alors que les mouvements eux ralentissaient. Bref Sakura était pressée. Elle n’était jamais arrivée en retard en un an et trois mois à travailler au KATSUYU et aujourd’hui n’était définitivement pas le jour où cela allait arriver.

Elle avait essayé de se distraire avec la conversation de groupe mais ses cruels amis avaient uniquement répondu : « c cho » quand elle leur avait dit qu’elle était en retard. Pas de smiley triste, pas de réconfort. Juste la triste réalité : c cho.

Quand Sakura avait enfin pu poser un pied sur le trottoir elle avait été bloquée par trois marcheurs extrêmement lents qui occupaient tout l’espace. La jeune femme blasée par sa journée n’avait pu que regarder au loin en serrant les dents.

Finalement elle avait pu apercevoir la porte vitrée de son immeuble ouverte et s’était précipitée pour pourvoir rentrer le plus vite possible sans avoir à chercher ses clefs dans son sac. Elle le ferait une fois dans l’ascenseur pour maximiser le peu de minutes qu’il lui restait. Il ne lui restait qu’à slalomer entre la grand-mère du huitième et le lampadaire et elle pourrait entrer sans encombre.

Itachi ouvrait tranquillement sa boîte aux lettres quand il vit une silhouette rouge s’approcher à vive allure de la porte d’entrée. Il avait reconnu sa voisine de palier rapidement, après tout il la croisait souvent depuis quelques temps (c’est à dire trois fois plus que depuis qu’il avait emménagé il y avait trois ans).

Itachi aimait à croire qu’il était vif mais toute la situation l’avait laissé complètement gelé sur place. Il avait vu et entendu sa voisine se jeter de plein fouet contre la vitre fraîchement nettoyée de leur porte d’entrée. Son courrier était tombé de ses mains mais ses jambes étaient restées bloquées.

Sakura s’était presque assommée contre la vitre, c’était la petite grand-mère du huitième qui était arrivée aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lu avaient permis. Elle avait relevé Sakura avec une poigne forte tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Sakura était restée complètement bouche bée devant la force de Chiyo pendant quelques secondes avant de dire qu’elle allait très bien et qu’elle la remerciait. La jeune femme s’était tournée pour rentrer dans l’immeuble quand elle l’avait enfin vu.

Il était là derrière la vitre, son courrier étalé sur sol. Les yeux de son voisins étaient bloqués sur elle. Sakura avait réprimé un grognement puis avait cherché ses clefs pendant de très longues secondes (elle pouvait déjà sentir l’horrible bosse qui se formait sur son front mais la douleur n’était pas comparable à l’humiliation cuisante) puis elle était entrée dans le hall, Sakura lui avait lancé un petit bonjour très discret et elle s’était réfugiée dans l’ascenseur laissant son voisin complètement paralysé sur place et entouré d’enveloppes.

Sakura avait envoyé un seul sms à sa meilleure amie pendant l’ascension des étages : « Je. Veux. Mourir. » ce à quoi Ino avait répondu « No don’t kill yourself you’re so sexy, aha ». Elle avait au moins eu le mérite d’arracher un sourire à la jeune cabossée.


	6. LE CHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO *wave*
> 
> Je vous retrouve avec joie pour une première rencontre dans les règles de l'art

22.00  
Sakura n’avait pas vérifié avant de partir. Elle s’en était aperçue le soir en rentrant chez elle. Non, Sakura n’avait pas vérifié et elle s’en voulait terriblement. Son chat, son petit chat roux aux oreilles noires s’était surement faufilé entre ses jambes quand elle était partie le matin même. Il n’était plus là, son panier était vide et malgré les appels à l’aide de croquettes il ne lui courrait pas dans les bras. Il n’était plus là.  
Elle paniquait. Dans un élan de détresse elle avait appelé Ino pour lui demander de l’aide mais l’autre jeune femme travaillait de nuit et n’avait pas son téléphone sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Naruto ne répondait pas non plus et les autres personnes du groupe étaient désolées pour elle. Hinata lui avait quand même conseillé de frapper chez ses voisins et de leur demander s’ils avaient vu son chat.  
Sakura s’était précipitée dans son couloir et avait frappé, après plusieurs inspirations, à la porte de son voisin il avait ouvert en sweat-shirt bleu foncé et pantalon de jogging noir. Il avait l’air surpris mais son visage s’était rapidement habillé d’un sourire doux: « Oui ? 

— Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger aussi tard, je suis votre voisine Sakura Haruno et mon chat s’est enfui. Est-ce que vous l’avez vu ? avait-elle déballé aussi vite qu’une mitraillette.

— Non, je suis désolé. Je n’ai vu aucun chat même en rentrant cette après-midi, avait-il déclaré l’air peiné.

— Ah… merci quand même. Bonne soirée. »

Sakura s’était tournée, la tête baissée, complètement découragé, pour rentrer chez elle et prendre son manteau et aller chercher son ami à poils qui était surement dehors, peut-être réussirait-elle à l’appâter avec un sachet de croquettes. Elle avait manqué l’air paniqué de son voisin. Il avait ouvert puis fermé la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver quelque chose à dire. S’il ne disait rien maintenant sa chance allait passer : « Est-ce que vous voulez de l’aide ? Il est tard si vous le cherchez seule dehors vous pourriez rencontrer quelques ennuis. » 

Sakura était gênée mais elle avait fini par accepter la proposition de son voisin : Itachi avait-il fini par se présenter. Ils marchaient l’un à côté de l’autre dans un silence relativement gênant à l'exception des petits bruits que Sakura faisait pour attirer son chat. Itachi avait fait de son mieux pour lancer une discussion mais ni l’un ni l’autre était assez à l’aise avec les interactions. Et était finalement arrivée la question que Sakura redoutait : « Et du coup votre chat s’appelle ? ». La fameuse question qui lui ferait perdre toute crédibilité. Ino avait choisi le nom du chat, pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle avait gagné un pari, quelques semaines avant l’adoption de l’animal, qui lui permettait de demander ou faire faire ce qu’elle voulait à Sakura, la jeune femme avait alors trouvé le nom « parfait » du chat. Nom que Sakura devrait éventuellement donner à la vétérinaire pour la première consultation vétérinaire : jour que cette dernière redoutait terriblement. Mais pour l’instant c’était son voisin qui attendait une réponse : « Heu… Sodo, avait menti Sakura entre ses dents.

— C’est … original, avait-il eu la gentillesse de répondre mais Sakura savait que ce n’était que de la politesse.

— Oui on peut dire ça. »

Finalement quand la montre du jeune homme avait affiché minuit il avait dit à Sakura d’aller se coucher et qu’il l’aiderait le lendemain à poser des affiches et frapper aux portes des autres voisins pour retrouver Sodo.

5.30

Itachi était épuisé mais il devait se lever, faire son jogging et commencer à travailler sur son livre. Le jeune écrivain essayait de garder une hygiène de vie de qualité pour que sa mère ne s’inquiète pas trop quand il rentrait à la maison familiale pour les fêtes. La course du matin, bien que difficile, l’avait réveillé et il sentait enfin la fatigue quitter ses membres. Lorsqu’il avait vu son immeuble au loin Itachi avait aperçu un petit animal gratter à la porte vitrée. Un animal roux à quatre pattes avait pu distinguer le jeune homme sans ses lunettes (c’est à dire qu’il était presque aveugle sans elles, tellement il était myope). Itachi avait accéléré le rythme et il était certain que le chat roux qui miaulait devant la porte devait appartenir au lutin rose qui lui servait de voisine.

La bête était féroce et vive mais surtout effrayée. Le jeune homme l’avait approchée petit à petit pour obtenir sa confiance. Une fois attrapée elle s’était blottie contre lui pour se réchauffer : les nuits de fin du mois d’octobre étaient de plus en plus fraiches. Une fois l’animal sauf la prochaine étape d’Itachi était la porte de Sakura. Il avait vérifié dans la glace de l’ascenseur si ses cheveux étaient bien en place et si ses joues avaient repris leur couleur habituelle, tout en se disant que ça n’avait absolument aucune importance mais replaçant quand même trois fois les petites mèches qui encadraient son visage.

Itachi avait frappé trois coups doucement sur la porte mais il était six heures et Sakura devait encore dormir alors il avait patienté. Il avait finalement appuyé sur la sonnette puis avait frappé des coups plus forts sur la porte. Il entendit les petits pas et le verrou de la porte se défaire. La jeune femme portait un gros sweat-shirt rouge et short noir et une expression endormie. Itachi n’avait presque pas eu le temps de se dire que décidément elle était beaucoup trop adorable que le chat avait déjà sauté dans les bras sa maîtresse qui finissait de se réveiller : « Ohlalala Sodomie dieu merci, vilain garçon tu pars de chez ta maîtresse comme ça, sans prévenir. Je vais avoir des cheveux blancs à cause de toi, » Sakura avait relevé la tête vers Itachi. « Merci beaucoup pour hier soir et ce matin. Si vous avez besoin d’aide à n’importe quel moment vous savez où j’habite. N’hésitez pas. »

Sakura avait finalement fermé la porte en le remerciant une dernière fois et reposé son chat. Elle le caressait quand elle avait commencé à se remémorer la conversation : heureuse de ne pas s’être ridiculisée pour une fois. Sa main s’était arrêtée sur la tête du chat quand elle avait réalisé. Elle l’avait dit. Il savait le nom et il allait la prendre pour une vieille fille lubrique à l’humour digne de l’auteur du Paradis du batifolage.  
Ino n’allait pas la lâcher avec ça.


	7. HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre qui se déroule avant le reste de la collection. Honnêtement pas mon préféré... Mais je vais me rattraper avec celui de Jeudi hehehe

« Sinon, un bon vieux des bonbons ou un sort et le tour est joué, proposa Sakura.

— Tu te fous de nous là ? On n’est pas aussi has-been, s’insurgea Ino.

— Alors pour moi le comble du has-been c’est littéralement l’utilisation du mot has-been, mais bon je sais pas moi, s’amusa Sakura.

— Tu me cherches là ? 

— Ino, Ino, Ino ma chère Ino. Bien entendu que je te cherche. Viens te battre si tu oses.

— On règlera ça au bar ma vieille. En attendant j’utilise mon droit de véto. Personne n’utilisera cette expression. Not on my watch pauvresse. »

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! hurla la troupe de jeunes adultes devant la vieille femme qui venait d’ouvrir sa porte.

— N’êtes-vous pas un peu trop vieux pour jouer à ça ?

— On vient seulement voler tes petits-enfants, grand-mère, pleurnicha Naruto.

— Et qui t’a permis de m’appeler grand-mère sale petit monstre. »

La file indienne entra dans la maison de la vieille femme et Naruto commença à hurler à Gaara de se dépêcher de descendre sinon tout le monde allait débarquer dans sa chambre commencer la fête là. Le jeune homme descendit les marches à toute allure et derrière lui son grand-frère et sa grande-soeur.  
La joyeuse compagnie était repartie aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée. Les treize amis marchaient gaiement jusqu’au centre ville pour rejoindre les deux derniers membres avant de pouvoir commencer le fameux barathon édition Halloween de Konoha : c’était la troisième fois que la fine équipe l’organisait et tout le monde comptait bien finir sous les tables et rentrer dormir chez Sakura qui habitait au coeur de la ville.

« Donc Hinata et Neji nous attendent déjà en ville ? demanda pour la troisième fois Tenten, s’attirant les regards conspirateurs d’Ino et Sakura.

— Oui, oui. Hinata et Neji, fit Sakura en appuyant longtemps sur le nom du jeune homme.

— Arrête.

— On notera que je n’ai encore rien dit, dit Sakura en levant les mains : feignant l’innocence.

— Bel et bien noté, ajouta Ino.

— J’ai eu le malheur de dire une fois qu’il était mignon et vous ne me lâchez plus, geignit Tenten.

— Ino, était-ce vraiment une seule fois ?

— Jusque là nous sommes à quarante trois fois en ne comptant que le mot mignon. Mais vas-y Tenten je t’en prie essaie de le nier.

— Vous êtes insupportables. »

Le KYUBI était le troisième bar de la troupe, Lee et Kankuro étaient revenus aux sodas. Sakura commençait à se demander si Ino ne cachait pas un troisième rein qui lui permettait de digérer un peu mieux l’alcool alors que la jeune blonde descendait son quatrième shot d’affilé. Sakura leva les bras en l’air : « J’abandonne, c’est trop pour moi. Je dois travailler demain, impossible que je suive votre rythme.

— Petite joueuse, zozota Hinata avant de crier « santé ! » et de descendre son troisième shot sous le regard inquiet de son cousin.

— Bon je vais chercher une limonade pour me rincer l’estomac, » soupira Sakura.

Sakura appuyée contre le bar patientait pendant que le serveur finissait les commandes d’autres clients quand elle sentit un tapotement maladroit dans son dos. Elle se tourna prête à dire que non elle n’était pas intéressée et que non elle n’avait pas de téléphone puisqu’elle vivant dans une grotte et ne sortait qu’une fois par an à Halloween pour maudire les mortels. Les mots ne lui vinrent pas quand elle croisa le regard du beau brun derrière elle. Il tenait un cocktail bien entamé et la regardait à travers ses longs cils : « Salut beauté, essaya-t-il d’articuler.

— Bonsoir, s’amusa-t-elle.

— J’n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de voir que tu étais toute seule, fit-il en ignorant complètement la quinzaine de personnes à la table de Sakura.

— Visiblement.

— Et du coup, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m’offrir un petit verre en échange de ma présence sympathique.

— Je pense que je vais devoir refuser à contre-coeur. Malheureusement je pense ne pas pouvoir gérer une présence aussi sympathique, fit Sakura en s’empêchant de rire.

— Je comprends, à ta place devant un aussi bel étalon j’aurais peur. Pourtant le courant passait si bien entre nous, fit-il en agitant son verre entre son torse et Sakura, éclaboussant la jeune femme.

— Shisui retourne t’asseoir, tonna la voix derrière Sakura.

— Oups, désolé beauté. Une autre fois si tu décides que l’étalon est assez bien pour toi, rit-il en s’éloignant.

— Je m’excuse pour lui, visiblement il a encore une fois abusé du Bloody Mary. Malheureusement pour lui en plus d’avoir un goût médiocre en matière de cocktail, c’est aussi un très mauvais buveur. Encore une fois désolé.

— Pas besoin d’excuse, il a été beaucoup plus correct que la plupart des hommes. Peut-être pas un gentleman mais tout à fait correct, parvint à dire Sakura une fois tournée vers l’homme.

— Mieux vaut ne pas le lui dire, sourit-il.

— Ce sera notre petit secr…

— Sakura je sens que je vais vomir, l’arrêta Naruto qui s’était jeté sur elle.

— Chacun sa croix j’imagine, fit l’étranger dans un sourire.

— Clairement. Quant à toi Naruto si tu vomis autre part que dans les toilettes je te tue. »


	8. PIZZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vous l'attendiez

21.30 

Itachi se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Le thé à la camomille de sa mère ne l’aidait pas, les vidéos ASMR lui donnaient de l’urticaire, et les exercices de relaxation l’énervaient plus qu’autre chose. Plus qu’une seule solution : regarder un épisode d’une série, voire deux.  
Il s’était finalement installé dans son lit avec une tablette de chocolat noir amer à sa droite et un thé menthe à sa gauche. Il avait lancé l’épisode une fois bien au chaud et avait déjà un carré de chocolat dans la bouche. Oui, Itachi savait bien que sa soirée était tout sauf excitante mais non il n’avait absolument aucun problème avec ça. Ou peut-être que oui mais il évitait d’y penser pour ne pas tomber dans un cercle infernal de remise en question qui se terminait toujours de la même manière : « évidemment que je ne sors pas, je suis seul. »

2.00

Il avait fini la mini-série, la tablette de chocolat, et la théière entière. Dans un sens il était quand même content d’avoir terminé sa série. D’un autre côté, il était épuisé et ses yeux le brulaient, et ça alors qu’il portait ses magnifiques lunettes au verre aussi épais qu’une bouteille avec traitement incolore contre la lumière bleue. Itachi était allongé sur le dos, complètement raide, et les yeux ouverts tournés vers le plafond. Oui, visiblement ses insomnies étaient de retour.  
Il avait fini par attraper son téléphone et le tenait au-dessus de son visage pour pouvoir scroller son fil d’actualités. Le téléphone lui avait échappé des mains pour s’écraser sur son nez, tirant Itachi de l’état de presque endormissement. Il avait lancé son téléphone à l’autre bout de la pièce pour se retourner ventre contre matelas et tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, peut-être réussirait-il à s’étouffer et s’évanouir. Au point où il en était même le comas semblait une option intéressante.

6.00

Il avait dormi en tout et pour tout 0 minute de la nuit. Niet, nada, nothing. Itachi tentait de se consoler, peut-être qu’après son jogging il pourrait faire une sieste. C’était bien ça une sieste. L’idée lui paraissait géniale. L'ascenseur avait tinté, le tirant de sa rêverie.  
Il avait senti avant de voir la pizza. Chèvre miel si son odorat était toujours aussi développé. Itachi avait alors vu le petit pied piégé dans une botte qui tentait de pousser la porte. Un élan de pitié lui avait fait tenir la porte grande ouverte pour finalement voir sa voisine aux cheveux roses avec une énorme pizza dans les bras et une part dans la bouche. Elle avait l’air d’un hamster qu’on avait pris en flagrant de délit de vol à l’étalage. Ses grands yeux verts étaient écarquillés.  
Itachi s’était écarté pour la laisser passer, elle et son repas qui sentait si bon. Il s’était réfugié dans la cage de l'ascenseur et avait lancé un « Bon appétit » sans réfléchir, sa mère l’avait bien élevé, peut-être un peu trop.

« Bon appétit, qui dit bon appétit ? Espèce d’imbécile. Elle va croire que tu te moquais d’elle… J’ai envie de pizza maintenant. Et d’aller aux toilettes, j’aurais jamais du boire autant de thé. »


	9. DOUCHE

En se réveillant Itachi savait que sa journée avait mal commencé. Déjà il n’avait pas d’eau dans son appartement, et en soi c’était une raison suffisante pour justifier cette déclaration. Mais comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, son cousin n’était pas en ville, ni même dans le pays à l’heure actuelle, alors la mission voler la douche de Shisui était un échec avant même d’avoir commencé. D’un autre côté il pouvait retourner chez ses parents, mais il préférait se doucher dans la fontaine publique plutôt que devoir affronter son père.

Itachi était affalé sur son canapé. Son propriétaire avait appelé : plus d’eau jusqu’à la fin de la semaine, problème avec son ballon d’eau visiblement. Quatre jours sans eau. Quatre jours sans douche ? Il pouvait survivre quatre jours sans faire cuire des pâtes mais pas quatre jours sans se laver. Il devait trouver une solution. Peut-être demander à son frère de le faire rentrer en douce dans la maison familiale.

Sakura était emmitouflée dans son plaid sur son canapé avec son chat sur les genoux. Visiblement il était aussi intéressé qu’elle par le film de Noël. Sakura avait commencé son marathon de Noël avec Ino et elles commentaient les films par messagerie directe. Visiblement Ino préférait le beau collègue alors que Sakura était une fervente admiratrice de l’écrivain. Elles allaient se battre d’ici la fin du film si la tension romantique continuait d’augmenter.  
Sakura avait entendu les premiers tocs à sa porte mais l’écrivain était à deux doigts d’embrasser la jeune héroïne du film. Encore quelques secondes et elle allait pouvoir narguer Ino. La deuxième série de tocs s’était abattue contre sa porte et finalement l’artiste avait embrassé la jeune femme. Sakura avait pu voir son téléphone s'illuminer quand il avait reçu le « noooooooooooon » d’Ino.

Sakura avait ouvert la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s’arrêter net. Son voisin se tenait devant elle. Il était en pantalon de jogging et gros sweat bleu. Visiblement Sakura et lui passaient un jeudi similaire : « Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger. C’est juste vous m’aviez dit que si j’avais besoin d’aide je pouvais venir vous voir, » il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez « Et j’ai… comme qui dirait besoin d’aide. Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser vous emprunter votre douche ? S’il vous plaît ? »

Sakura le fixait en ouvrant et refermant la bouche. Peut-être que c’était sa chance. Elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion normale avec lui. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait lui demander son numéro de téléphone ! Ino n’allait jamais la croire.


	10. DOUCHE

15.23

« Oui, il est dans ma douche là, j’entends l’eau couler.

— Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Il va rester combien de temps ?

— Il ne reste pas, il prend juste une douche.

— Je veux un rapport tous les soirs, tu m’entends. Je veux savoir si je dois me préparer à être tata.

— Ino, respire.

— S’il te plaît. Pour nous deux. Je t’en supplie. Ne foire pas tout. »

15.23

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de rire s’il te plaît ?

— Non, c’est génial. Tu peux enfin lui demander son numéro. Tu m’en parles depuis des semaines, c’est le moment.

— Shisui, s’il te plaît.

— Tout ça pour ne pas voir ton père. Vraiment magistral, ton plus beau numéro. Ça vaut peut-être même le moment où tu as coupé les ponts avec la famille pour devenir écrivain. D’ailleurs ton livre, tu as des réponses des maisons ?

— Shisui, concentration. Qu’est-ce que je fais ?

— Déjà tu te laves au lieu de consommer l’eau chaude de cette pauvre femme. Ensuite tu proposes de lui offrir un repas ou un café ou les deux pour la remercier. Tu proposes un café et quand vous finissez cette première étape tu proposes le restau.

— C’est toi qui devrait écrire un livre. La drague pour les nuls par un nul.

— Ouais, mais en attendant je vais t’obtenir un petit rencard des familles. »

Itachi était sorti de la salle de bain en sentant le gel douche à rose. Il avait oublié son savon dans son appartement et était déjà rentré dans la douche quand il s’en était aperçu. Sakura était debout dans sa cuisine. Elle avait cherché de quoi s’occuper mais n’avait rien trouvé d’intéressant à part laver son micro-onde qui avait des restes de la dernière visite de Naruto et sa recette de ramens « super super trop bons » (spoiler : non). Elle avait essayé de paraître la moins bizarre possible mais quelqu’un qui nettoyait son micro-onde paraissait toujours suspicieux.  
Itachi avait l’air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses membres. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, puis dans les poches, puis croisées et enfin entrain de tripoter le tissu de son sweat. Sakura l’avait fixé pendant son petit manège avant de sourire de toutes ses dents : « J’espère que mon pommeau n’était pas trop compliqué. Tout le monde se plaint toujours qu’il ressemble à un tableau de contrôle de vaisseau spatial.

— Non pas du tout ! avait répondu Itachi un tout petit peu plus vite qu’il aurait voulu.

— Alors je suis contente… Est-ce qu’il vous fallait quelque chose d’autre ? avait-elle dit en l’observant se balancer d’une jambe à l’autre.

— Oui ! Enfin non, pas besoin. Je voulais juste savoir si… si vous le voulez, et si vous êtes libre, et si vous aimez le café ou le thé ou le chocolat chaud, » il inspira d’un coup. « Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez que je vous offre un café pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse. » Il avait tout soufflé en un instant heureux de sentir le poids sur son coeur s’alléger. Il l’avait fait maintenant la balle était dans le camp de sa voisine. Quand il avait finalement osé lever les yeux pour observer sa réaction, il avait été agréablement surpris de voir un grand sourire chaleureux sur le visage de la jeune femme : « Avec grand plaisir, mais à une condition, avait-elle fait l’air taquin.

— Laquelle ?

— Que vous me tutoyez et m’appeliez Sakura.

— Je… si c’est tout ce qu’il faut pour te convaincre. »


	11. CAFE

15.45

Sakura était prête depuis plus d’une heure. Elle était habillée, coiffée, maquillée de manière « naturelle pour lui donner l’impression que tu ne fais pas trop d’efforts mais en même temps que ce n’est pas une sortie avec un ami mais un potentiel rendez-vous, tu vois ? ». Elle avait préparé son sac, ses papiers, son porte-monnaie pour payer son café, du déodorant, de la retouche pour le maquillage, mais aussi des pansements si ses chaussures lui faisaient mal et un médicament antidouleur et des serviettes si règles inopinées. Oui elle était stressée. Vraiment stressée.  
Après avoir vérifié son maquillage pour la troisième fois, Sakura s’était décidée à enfiler son manteau et frapper à la porte d’Itachi. Elle venait d’enfiler ses chaussures quand Itachi l’avait prise de cours et était déjà à sa porte en train de toquer doucement. Sakura vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois en retirant les derniers poils de chat qui étaient collés à son col roulés noir et avait ouvert la porte découvrant un Itachi en long manteau bleu et écharpe violette qui était prêt à affronter le froid de fin Novembre pour boire un simple café.

16.59  
Un échec total. Le pire rendez-vous de sa vie. Itachi essorait ses cheveux en serrant les dents et en retenant des petites larmes de vexation. Il avait finalement réussi à l’inviter. Et après trois appels vidéos avec Shisui, cinq snaps et un allé dans un magasin de vêtements il avait aussi trouvé la tenue « tip-top parfaite à faire tomber les jouvencelles par terre, je vais vraiment l’écrire ce livre de la drague. » Mais non rien de bien ne devait lui arriver visiblement. D’abord le premier café était fermé, le deuxième bondé et finalement, après avoir trouvé un troisième café, un camion avait roulé dans une énorme flaque d’eau arrosant Sakura et Itachi. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait perdu une de ses lentilles de contact. Magnifique.  
Sakura remerciait tous les dieux d’avoir choisi de ne pas porter du mascara ce jour là. L’eau l’aurait faite ressembler à un panda rose. Elle observait Itachi qui gardait son calme après toutes ces péripéties. Visiblement il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser. Elle en aurait presque sifflé d’admiration, presque parce qu’elle ne savait pas siffler.

Itachi fixait sa tasse d’un air mauvais. Le thé était immonde. Il ne savait même pas que c’était possible. Peut-être avaient-ils utilisé de l’eau croupie pour lui faire sa boisson. Et à en juger par la tasse de Sakura qui était encore proche de déborder : il savait que le café latte caramel était tout aussi mauvais. Il n’y avait que le musicien dans le coin du bar qui valait le coup…Il devait lui proposer le restaurant maintenant sinon toute la sortie allait être un échec. Il allait le faire maintenant. Un…deux…trois… Non c’était idiot elle allait refuser. Non ! Shisui allait le tuer s’il n’essayait pas. Itachi avait alors pris une grande inspiration : « Est-ce …

—Tuuuuuuuuuuuut, avait fait la voiture juste derrière lui à travers la vitre, étouffant ainsi sa tentative.

— Pardon ? Tu disais ?

— Je voulais savoir si tu voulais…

— UN PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE POUR OROCHIMARU, s’était égosillée la serveuse. 

— Je disais : accepterais tu d’aller… » Itachi s’était arrêté, sa voix couverte par le jazzman qui essayait sa trompette dans le coin du bar.

Itachi devait être maudit. Impossible d’en placer une à cause de tout le bruit ambiant. Il ne lui restait qu’une seule solution. Il avait pris une grande inspiration et dans un élan s’était levé de sa chaise et penché légèrement au-dessus de la table vers Sakura : « TOI MOI DÎNER DEMAIN ! »   
Tout la salle le fixait. Il n’avait jamais entendu pareil silence. Même un cimetière était plus bruyant. Itachi avait serré les dents, pincés ses lèvres, s’était rassis dans sa chaise et avait fixé un point derrière Sakura en évitant consciencieusement de croiser son regard. Il l’avait alors entendu légèrement glousser et avait fermé les yeux : l’humiliation était totale : « AVEC PLAISIR ! » avait alors répondu Sakura sur le même ton. Itachi n’avait pas pu se débarrasser de son sourire jusqu’au soir.


	12. SOUS-VÊTEMENTS / PORTE

SOUS-VÊTEMENTS

Il l’avait vu dès qu’il était rentré dans le magasin. En même temps sa chevelure rose était remarquable, vraiment adorable mais surtout remarquable. Elle se promenait dans les rayons à la recherches de quelques pièces qui lui plairaient. En l’observant Itachi aurait presque pu oublier son propre malheur. Sa machine à laver avait rétréci tous ses sous-vêtements. Un seul avait survécu, son plus vieux boxer Pokémon. Même s’il l’adorait il refusait que quiconque sache qu’il possédait encore un boxer Pokémon. Sauf Shisui puisque c’était lui qui lui avait offert un jour en criant : « frère de caleçoooons ! »

Itachi s’était arrêté net dans une allée quand il avait réalisé qu’elle allait le prendre pour une espèce de fou qui la suivait partout (et avec des goûts particuliers en matière de sous-vêtements). Elle ne devait absolument pas le voir, jamais. Itachi s’était caché derrière une grande blonde avec une longueur de cheveux impressionnante. Il essayait de ne pas trop attirer l’attention de ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder vers sa voisine qui était maintenant presque accroupie et qui essayait d’attirer l’attention de quelqu’un. Itachi avait rapidement compris que sa voisine tentait désespérément d’attirer l’attention de la jeune femme blonde devant lui. Il la reconnaissait maintenant, c’était la jeune femme assise dans les escaliers quand sa voisine s’était trompée de porte un peu plus tôt dans le mois.

Sa voisine tenait une pièce de lingerie qu’Itachi se défendait de critiquer parce qu’il portait en ce moment un boxer usagé avec un pikachu sur la fesse droite. Voilà, il avait croisé le regard de sa voisine. C’était fini, elle allait définitivement le prendre pour un homme qui la suivait partout. Eeeeet elle venait de s’enfuir. Il était foutu, plus qu’à partir loin, très loin. Il devait déménager. Partir dans les contrées de Nouvelle-Zélande et faire sa vie dans un trou de hobbit.

PORTE 

Itachi était mortifié. Non seulement il était resté les bras ballants quand sa voisine était rentrée violemment en contact avec la porte vitrée mais en plus c’était son autre voisine qui devait avoir le double voire le triple de son âge qui avait aidé Sakura et l’avait ensuite fixé pendant qu’il ramassait tout son courrier éparpillé sur le sol. Itachi voulait que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds et partir dans les tréfonds des enfers. Non il n’exagérait pas.

Elle devait croire qu’il était un idiot égoïste. Ce qui en soi devait se rapprocher de la vérité. Son père l’avait traité d’égoïste quand il avait décidé de ne pas prendre la succession de l’entreprise familiale, et quand il avait décidé d’étudier la littérature plutôt que l’économie, et quand il avait préféré partir en vacances avec son cousin plutôt que d’aider son père dans les bureaux, et quand il était resté dans son lit avec 39 de fièvre au lieu d’assister au gala de l’entreprise. Ou alors son père était simplement : « Le plus gros con que l’humanité ait craché, une raclure de bidet, un homme incapable d’accomplir la moitié de ce qu’il voulait et qui pousse ses rêves sur ses fils. Une enflure. En un mot : un raté. » Shisui avait été renvoyé de l’entreprise après l’avoir hurlé si fort que l’étage administratif entier avait pu l’entendre et tout ça depuis le bureau du père d’Itachi. Itachi savait que dans le dos de son père les gens avaient désormais adopté un nouveau surnom pour son père, des « raclure de bidet » se murmuraient dans l’open space.

Son cousin avait fait le plus gros pied de nez de toute l’histoire familiale et avait ouvert une entreprise similaire et était devenu le principal concurrent du patriarche des Uchiwa. L’année passée il avait subtilisé le plus gros client de l’entreprise et avait envoyé une carte de condoléances à son ancien patron.

Itachi était au milieu de son salon, le regard perdu dans le vide à débattre avec lui même s’il devait s’excuser ou justement ne pas le faire pour ne pas rappeler le moment humiliant que venait de vivre sa voisine. Shisui l’avait retrouvé au même endroit une heure plus tard quand il était venu le chercher pour leur habituel repas du jeudi soir : « J’en conclu que tu as encore vu ta jolie voisine.

— Je crois que je vais vraiment partir vivre dans un trou de hobbit

— Tu sais, des fois quand tu parles j’oublierai presque que tu es censé être le plus intelligent de nous deux.

— La ferme. »


	13. MALADE

« J’ai la gastro.

— Félicitations Ino, maintenant tu restes loin de moi et tu vomis dans ton coin.

— Je te hais. J’ai besoin de réconfort, viens chez moi.

— Appelle Tsunade, sur un malentendu elle viendra peut-être, avait suggéré Sakura.

— Jamais de la vie, je ne vais quand même pas contaminer l’amour de ma vie.

— Mais ta meilleure amie, ça tu t’en fous ?

— Oui.

— J’espère que tu te porteras bien vomito, » et Sakura avait alors raccroché sans la moindre once de pitié.

Sakura était allongée sur le dos, son chat sur son ventre et un énorme bocal de cornichons sur le sol à portée de main. Rien ne valait un jour de repos sans cours ni travail. Elle regardait son dessin animé avec beaucoup de concentration quand elle avait entendu le verrou de sa porte se défaire : « Je commence à me dire que te donner un double de mes clefs était la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

— J’avais besoin de caresser un chat entre deux courses aux toilettes, » avait répondu Ino en s’installant sur la fauteuil à côté du canapé.

Sakura l’observait du coin de l’oeil. Sa meilleure amie était en pyjama, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon pour plus de sureté et sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche que d’habitude : « Tu as vu un médecin ?

— Pour me donner du smecta ? Merci j’ai ce qu’il faut, avant fait Ino en tapotant son sac à main.

— Tu sais où sont les toilettes, tu sais aussi où sont le chocolat et les sucreries, fais comme chez toi.

— Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. »

Quatre épisodes et un bocal de cornichon plus tard, que l’estomac de Sakura regrettait amèrement, des petits coups avaient retenti à la porte. Sakura s’était dépêchée pour atteindre l’entrée, elle attendait un colis depuis une semaine et le facteur devait le lui apporter. Derrière la porte ne se tenait pas le facteur mais son voisin en pull bleu foncé et pantalon noir. Il tenait un petit sachet dans sa main : « Bonjour !

— Bonjour ! Je…hm rentrais chez moi tout à l’heure… et je suis passée devant un magasin de café et comme la dernière fois, pour le rendez-vous… enfin le rendez-vous, la sortie je veux dire, vous aviez pris un café. Et bien je me suis dit que peut-être vous accepteriez ça, pour m’excuser vu que vous savez le café était infect.

— Oh c’est vraiment adorable Itachi. Et c’est « tu » on était d’accord sur ça la dernière fois.

— Je… oui tu as raison, avait-il sourit doucement.

— Est-ce que tu veux prendre un café avec moi pour le goûter, vu que le café de la dernière fois était mauvais, avait proposé Sakura un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je ne bois pas de café, avait répondu Itachi beaucoup trop vite et sèchement à son goût. Elle allait le détester c’était certain.

— Ah mince…

— Mais je bois du thé par contre alors ce serait avec plaisir ! » s’était-il rattrapé in extremis « smooth Itachi, Shisui serait fier de toi. »

Itachi n’avait cependant pas prévu de voir une boule blonde complètement affalée sur le fauteuil. L’autre jeune femme avait l’air d’un macchabée. Elle fixait la télévision et avait remarqué le jeune homme qu’après un certain temps. Elle l’avait salué d’un faible bonsoir mais observait à présent Itachi et Sakura d’un air suspicieux : « Du coup vous êtes le voisin, avait-elle fait les yeux plissés.

— C’est surement moi en effet.

— Intéressant.

— Ino retourne dans le canapé au lieu de martyriser mon pauvre voisin.

— Je ne le martyrise pas, j’effectue un interrogatoire.

— Si tu le dis.

— Du coup, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie, je veux tout savoir… avait-elle dit avant de partir en courant dans le couloir juste à côté du salon.

— Je te présente Ino, mon boulet, ma croix, ma meilleure amie,» s’était amusée Sakura entre deux bruits répugnants de régurgitation.


	14. RESTAURANT

19.35

« Pas de soupe : ça peut tâcher et en plus on fait un bruit dégoûtant en mangeant ça. Dans le même registre pas de pâtes sauce bolognaise, pas de salade : parce que tu peux en avoir entre les dents, pas de burger ou de trucs plus gros que ta bouche : parce que tu aurais l’air ridicule, pas d’escargots : sinon tu vas puer l’ail. Est-ce que j’oublie quelque chose ?

— Je sais pas peut-être qu’on irait plus vite en disant : pas de repas bois juste de l’eau.

— Bonne idée, très bonne idée même. Et pourquoi pas juste le fixer pendant que lui mange son repas. Un peu de sérieux s’il te plaît Sakura, j’essaie de t’aider là.

— Ino, je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour me soutenir. Mais je vais manger ce que je veux dans ce restaurant. 

— Tu vois ça Naruto, aucun respect les jeunes d’aujourd’hui. On essaie de les aider et ils nous envoient valser. De mon temps on remerciait les plus anciens. La colère de Dieu va s'abattre sur la France.

— C’est plus ce que c’était, avait-réussi à articuler Naruto alors qu’il avait la bouche pleine de chips.

— Et puis toute cette technologie, ça vous a rendu malpolis d’être toujours sur votre téléphone vous les jeunes !

— Merci mamie Ino, est-ce que tu peux finir mon maquillage maintenant ?

— Ohlala si on peut même plus rigoler. »

19.35

« Code rouge, nous avons un code rouge. Itachi a réussi à obtenir un date sans séquestrer la pauvre fille. Je répète nous avons un code rouge.

— Merci de ton aide Shisui. Vraiment je me sens d’attaque d’un coup.

— Pleure pas petit bébé, je vais t’aider mon vieux.

— Je me dis que j’aurais du appeler Kisame, même Hidan aurait été plus utile. Parce que pour l’instant à part me donner envie de l’appeler et lui dire qu’on annulait tu ne sers pas.

— Mais non, c’est bon je suis là. Bon pour la tenue, évidemment un truc qui fasse bien habillé mais pas trop si elle décide de ne pas sortir une robe de soirée, on est en décembre et il fait froid c’est compréhensible.

— Donc pas de cravate si je decide de mettre un costume.

— Mon bébé apprend si vite. On va aussi devoir arranger ta crinière. Mais le plus important c’est surtout de savoir à quel restaurant tu l’emmènes, évidemment je veux savoir celui que tu as choisi. Au fait si elle propose de payer sa part tu lui réponds que c’est pour la remercier pour la douche et que c’est normal que ce soit toi qui règle. Et ensuite tu utilises ma technique : petit sourire, regard envoûtant et surtout tu dis : “la prochaine fois ce sera à ton tour” »

20.30

Itachi avait tout prévu. Il avait réservé la table au restaurant. Il connaissait le restaurant et savait que les plats étaient parfaits et surtout il avait prévu une petite promenade dans le marché de Noël juste après. Itachi avait tout prévu sauf l'explosion de la tuyauterie du restaurant à cause du froid. Il allait hurler et pleurer et rehurler. C’était beaucoup trop gros. Les dieux voulaient sa peau.  
Il pouvait voir Sakura greloter dans son manteau noir. Itachi devait réfléchir et vite. Devait-il prendre le risque d’aller dans un autre restaurant qu’il connaissait moins bien ou juste annuler son rendez-vous et ne plus jamais essayer de revoir Sakura. Il avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait retiré son manteau avant d’enveloper Sakura avec : « Nous sommes tous les deux frigorifiés, je propose qu’on rentre chez nous, les yeux de Sakura s’étaient éclairés. Elle devait en avoir marre de tout ce temps perdu.

— Bonne idée ! En plus je connais un petit restaurant à emporter en bas de chez nous. Bon peut-être pas ce qui était prévu mais c’est toujours ça. »

Itachi ne s’attendait certainement pas à un kebab. Mais honnêtement l’idée de s’installer chez lui et de manger confortablement dans son canapé était de plus en plus tentante. Et finalement c’était dans le canapé de Sakura qu’il avait mangé. Tous les deux installés devant « The Big Lebowski ».

22.46

« Et maintenant le clou du spectacle : le chocolat chaud avec des chamallows. Tu vas m’en dire des nouvelles, s’était exclamée Sakura.

— J’ai hâte de goûter ça. »

Sakura était une jeune femme vive et passionnée. Itachi pouvait le voir. Elle débordait d’énergie et sa positivité donnait le sourire au jeune homme. Elle s’était tournée vers lui avec un peu de poudre de chocolat sur le nez qu’elle avait auparavant saupoudré sur la couche de chantilly. Itachi avait frotté le chocolat du bout de son pouce avant de faire glisser la mèche de cheveux rose qui s’était échappée du chignon de la jeune femme. Elle avait poussé sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres d’Itachi mais son visage s’était décomposé presque aussitôt.

« Désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi… J’aurais du demander. Vraiment je suis désolée.

— Sakura, Sakura respire.

— Oui, désolée.

— Sakura.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

— Oui, » avait-elle répondu dans un souffle avant d’être tirée un peu plus près par Itachi.


	15. SABLES

Sakura se tenait debout, mains sur les hanches. Elle avait les yeux plissés et un air très concentré. Elle devait choisir les emporte-pièces parfait. Un sapin et bonhomme de neige ou alors un père Noël et un renne ? Elle devait choisir les bons, les sablés devaient être parfait. Son sapin de Noël en dépendait : « Sakura ?

— Une toute petite seconde, je suis face à un dilemme, avait-elle soufflé

— Je vois ça, et j’ai une solution pour toi. »

Sakura avait une pirouette pour faire face à Itachi. Son petit visage enfoui dans sa grosse écharpe s’était illuminé en voyant le jeune homme : « Prends les deux ! 

— Idée de génie. On va en faire des tonnes ! » avait-elle gazouillé.

L’appartement de Sakura était presque totalement décoré; il ne restait qu’à installer le sapin et l’habiller et Sakura avait prévu d’installer des sablés de Noël partout dans l’arbre. Itachi avait été heureux d’accepter de l’aider : le dernier sapin qu’il avait décoré était celui de la famille de Shisui alors qu’il avait une douzaine d’année. Les parents d’Itachi ne fêtaient presque pas Noël : ils partageaient un repas le soir du 24 et Mikoto, sa mère, leur offrait toujours un petit cadeau en toute discrétion. Alors décorer un sapin de Noël avec sa… petite-amie (il avait encore du mal à réaliser) était un évènement qu’il attendait particulièrement. Itachi avait été tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de téléphone de Sakura. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour toujours avoir autant de notifications.

« Je suis occupée là… Oui je suis avec Itachi…On va faire les sablés… J’en sais rien 18h00, pourquoi ? Comment ça t k t ? Ino ? Inooooo ? s’était écriée Sakura.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ?

— J’en sais rien, prendre des nouvelles peut-être. Mais elle m’a dit “t k t, je gère” et je connais Ino. Un “tkt, je gère” c’est toujours un sale coup. Et je suis certaine que j’ai entendu Naruto se bidonner derrière.

— Peut-être qu’ils veulent aussi faire des sablés ?

— Non, non, non. Et même si c’était le cas, mon après-midi est réservé pour passer du temps avec toi, » elle avait ponctué sa phrase d’un point final à l’aide d’un léger baiser et était partie en courant, laissant Itachi debout au milieu du rayon les yeux mi-clos.

Sakura et Itachi s’étaient rapidement attelés à la tâche en passant des musiques de Noël, Sakura se servait de la spatule en bois comme d’un micro chantait à tue-tête. Itachi l’observait un énorme sourire peint sur le visage. Elle était définitivement pleine d’énergie et la voir imiter Mariah Carey le rendait plus heureux que ce qu’il avait été depuis des semaines.  
Sakura était complètement déchainée, elle voulait qu’Itachi danse avec elle et qu’ils chantent ensemble. Les premières notes de Last Christmas et finalement Itachi utilisait le fouet pour chanter la seule musique de Noël qu’il connaissait. Ils s'égosillaient tous les deux et quand Let It Snow démarra Sakura avait attrapé une énorme poignée de farine et l’avait jeté au-dessus d’eux. Ils étaient alors partis dans un énorme fou rire pendant qu’ils dansaient un pseudo rock dans la cuisine.

Sakura était affalée sur Itachi, le rangement de la cuisine était beaucoup moins amusant et plus fatiguant et ça surtout quand une imbécile s’était amusée à balancer de la farine partout. Ils attendaient le refroidissement des sablés pour pouvoir les installer sur le sapin et/ou les manger. Itachi était complètement investi dans son récit d'accrobranche : « Et là Shisui était accroché à l’arbre et il refusait de le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas faire le saut et ne voulait pas laisser l’assistant l’aider. Pendant un moment j’ai cru qu’on allait devoir l’assommer. Finalement c’est Hidan qui l’a poussé dans la tyrolienne et il a hurlé pendant toute la durée de la descente…»  
Sakura s’était rapprochée pendant toute la durée de la petite histoire en riant à chaque péripétie du cousin d’Itachi. Itachi s’était arrêté doucement en diminuant le volume de sa voix à chaque mot. Les yeux verrouillés sur les lèvres de l’autre, Sakura s’approchait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce que le porte s’ouvre dans un grand fracas. Sakura s’était écartée violemment et tournée vers tous ses amis qui les fixaient goguenards : « SOIRÉE PIZZA CHEZ SAKURA ! » s’était écrié Naruto de toutes ses forces.

« Je te hais, avait soufflé Sakura à Ino.

— Tu m’adores, et en plus comme ça tout le monde peut le rencontrer. Tu n’allais pas le garder pour toi ce petit Itacho.

— Itaquoi ?

— Itacho, parce que quand il te regarde t’as cho.

— Quand il regard t’as cho. J’avoue que c’est pas mal.

— N’est-ce pas.»


	16. FAMILLE

17.18  
Sakura était bien installée. Elle était calée entre le bras du fauteuil en cuir d’Itachi et contre Itachi. Ce dernier somnolait doucement pendant que Sakura faisait courir ses ongles le long de son cuir chevelu. De l’autre main la jeune fille lisait un webcomic sur son téléphone. Sakura s’empêchait de rire trop fort pour ne pas tirer son petit ami de sa transe, il avait le teint un peu trop pâle à son goût. Le téléphone d’Itachi s’était allumé sur la table affichant le prénom “SHISUI” et une photo d’un clown. Sakura avait gardé le silence, Itachi avait besoin d’un peu de sommeil. Le téléphone se ralluma encore et cette fois-ci Itachi recevait une ribambelle de messages. Sakura s’apprêtait à attirer l’attention de son petit ami quand le verrou de l’entrée avait tourné et que la porte s’était ouverte dans un grand bruit : faisant sursauter la marmotte assoupie contre elle : « Itachi ! Shisui raconte que de la merde. Il dit que tu as une copine ! »

Itachi et Sakura avaient la tête tournée vers l’intrus, ou plutôt les deux intrus. Le premier étant visiblement plus jeune que l’autre et une expression béate et stupide peinte sur son visage. L’autre qui était vraisemblablement Shisui, Sakura l’avait reconnu grâce aux photos de lui et Itachi placardées partout dans l’appartement, avait eu l’air surpris mais étonnamment joyeux quand il avait vu la position de son cousin et sa copine : « Alors tu vois Sasuke, il m’arrive de dire la vérité. Maintenant aboule le flouze, avait fait Shisui (parce que c’était bien lui) en tendant sa main vers la statue de sel qu’était devenue Sasuke. 

— Alors déjà Sasuke surveille ton langage; ensuite je veux récupérer ma clef presto, et enfin Shisui je veux la moitié de ce qui était parié, marmonna Itachi encore à moitié endormi.

— Alors je proteste, je veux un tiers du bénéfice parce que sans moi pas de pari gagné, avait ajouté Sakura en se levant lentement.

— Ça me semble être un marché équitable. Et ça me connait je suis un homme d’affaires, avait souri Shisui.

— Une fille. Vivante. Avec Itachi. Maman ne va pas me croire, murmurait Sasuke.

— Sasuke je vais finir par me vexer et est-que tu comptes te présenter un jour ?

— Oui Sasuke présente toi, espèce de malpoli, Shisui avait l’air de s’amuser comme un petit fou.

— Oui, désolé. Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis le petit frère d’Itachi, avait-il fait en tendant la main à Sakura.

— Enchantée, Sakura Haruno !

— Et le meilleur pour la fin : moi. Shisui Uchiwa. Le cousin de ces deux là. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Sakura et je dois dire que je t’imaginais moins rose. »

Itachi était devant son plan de travail, il essayait de faire un goûter décent pour sa famille. Sasuke était à sa droite et tentait d’attirer son attention pendant que Sakura et Shisui discutait sur « pourquoi elle allait lui faire manger ses dents parce que non on ne dit pas à quelqu’un qu’il ou elle est trop rose et oui oui oui c’est ma couleur naturelle ». Itachi avait essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible et de ne pas demander à son petit frère ce qu’il voulait pour le laisser mariner le plus longtemps possible : « Oui ?

— Je ne l’aime pas.

— Tu détestes toutes mes copines. Elles ne vont pas te voler ton grand frère tu le sais.

— Alors premièrement, je ne déteste pas toutes tes copines, je trouve que Georgette était particulièrement sympa.

— Georgette est un squelette en plastique que Shisui a glissé dans mon lit il y a cinq ans.

— Et, je disais avant que tu ne me coupes la parole très impoliment, deuxièmement, elle est beaucoup trop rose pour être honnête.

— Je t’adore petit frère. Je pourrais mourir pour toi. Mais tu es juste ridicule.

— Itachi…

— Stop fin de la conversation. Je refuse de t’entendre dire du mal de Sakura. Surtout quand elle est juste derrière toi, Itachi avait vu le visage de son frère se decomposer avant qu’il se tourne complètement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sakura.

— C’est quoi votre problème à vous les Uchiwa avec le rose ? »

20.17

Naruto avait débarqué chez Sakura en utilisant son double mais l’appartement de sa meilleure amie était vide, pourtant il savait qu’elle était chez elle tous les mardis soirs pour regarder leur série. Il avait plissé les yeux et s’était dirigé vers la porte opposée. Sakura s’était surement cachée chez son copain mais “Vikings” n’attendait pas. Sakura lui avait ouvert la porte d’un air penaud tout à fait consciente de son oubli monumental, mais très vite le regard de Naruto avait été attiré par le jeune homme assis devant la table basse où avait lieu une partie de monopoly au suspens insoutenable : « C’est qui ? avait-il fait en pointant discrètement du doigt le jeune homme.

— Sasuke, le petit frère d’Itachi, avait répondu Sakura les yeux plissés par suspicion. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Comme ça pour savoir, souriait Naruto.

— Je déteste ce petit sourire, il promet des choses terribles. À quoi tu penses ?

— Rien rien, juste qu’il a la tête de quelqu’un qui ne demande qu’à être embêté.

— Naruto s’il te plaît c’est mon beau-frère. »

Exactement vingt deux minutes et douze reflexions désobligeantes de Sasuke plus tard, Sakura s’était penchée vers Naruto : « Okay, vas-y fais de ton pire. » Ce à quoi son meilleur ami n’avait répondu qu’un sourire extra large d’une blancheur aveuglante.


	17. NEIGE

Sakura était entrée comme une tornade dans l’appartement d’Itachi tout en finissant d’enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle avait saisi le bras de son petit ami qui était assis devant son comptoir de cuisine un café devant lui : « Urgence, bataille de boule de neige dans le parc du centre-ville. J’ai besoin d’autant de bras que possible, et peut-être d’un bouclier humain, avait-elle ajouté discrètement.

— Quoi ? » avait à peine eu le temps de dire Itachi avant d’être tiré vers son entrée. Impressionné par la force herculéenne de sa petite amie, le jeune n’avait pas réagi et s’était retrouvé embarqué dans les escaliers. Aucun des deux ne s’étaient retournés pour voir que Shisui et Sasuke étaient restés abasourdis eux aussi installés au comptoirs d’Itachi. Shisui s’était levé calmement avant de se précipiter sur son manteau et ses gants pour pouvoir suivre le jeune couple en courant : « Dépêche toi !

— Pourquoi faire ? J’ai pas envie de venir.

— Menteur. Dépêche toi Sasuke, on va les perdre.

— Je. N’ai. Pas. Envie. De. Venir, à ces mots Shisui s’était retourné doucement en souriant vers son cousin.

— Naruto sera surement là. »

Sakura et Itachi étaient arrivés alors que la bataille faisait rage. Chaque camp lançait avec acharnement autant de boules de neige que possible. Les rôles étaient bien répartis, il y avait les ravitailleurs, les faiseurs de boules, et les snipers. Sakura s’était lancée derrière une tranchée aux côtés de sa meilleure amie avant de saisir une boule de neige et de la lancer dans le torse de Naruto qui s’était figé lorsqu’il avait vu Sasuke apparaître dans le parc.

Ino s’était tournée pour saluer Itacho et avait croiser le regard d’un autre homme grand, brun et les cheveux frisés. Elle avait alors réalisé à ce moment là par elle ne savait quel miracle qu’elle venait de rencontrer l’homme dans les coulisses. Elle voyait en face d’elle l’homme qui avait coaché son meilleur ami comme elle l’avait fait pour Sakura et à en juger par l’expression que le visage du jeune homme venait de prendre, il venait d’arriver à la même conclusion.

Quant à Sasuke, il s’était abrité dès qu’il était arrivé et admirait au loin le jeune homme blond qui le hantait depuis sa dernière partie monopoly. Sasuke observait avec attention les roulades et sauts que Naruto faisait pour éviter d’être touché, tout en s’approchant du camp adverse. Naruto s’était jeté vers l’avant comme pour plonger dans la neige et avait envoyé un sourire à 1000 watts vers Sasuke, ce dernier avait senti la rougeur brûlante s'immiscer de ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles et avait dissimulé son visage maintenant rouge pourpre derrière son écharpe noire.

Itachi était debout derrière les lignes du camp d’Ino et avisait la scène un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il n’avait absolument aucun souvenir de sa dernière bataille de boule de neige et voir tout les jeunes adultes courir dans tous les sens sous les regards ébahis des passants lui donnait envie de sourire encore plus fort. Il savait pourquoi Sakura passait autant de temps avec ses amis : ils étaient une famille.  
En parlant de Sakura, elle s’était levée et approchée de lui complètement échevelée et son manteau recouvert de neige fondue. Elle avait attrapé le manteau d’Itachi d’une seule main pour rapprocher le jeune homme d’elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de s’écarter de quelques centimètres et de murmurer : « désolée ». Itachi n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir elle les avaient fait pivoter et Itachi avait reçu l’énorme boule de neige, qui était à l’origine destinée à Sakura, dans le dos. Cette dernière avait alors lancé la boule qu’elle avait caché dans son autre main dans le visage de Naruto, le tout avec l’air de quelqu’un qui était fier de son coup.


	18. BONHOMME DE NEIGE

Itachi faisait les cent pas devant la porte de sa copine. Il était couvert de la tête aux pieds, il n’y avait que le haut de son visage qui dépassait de l’amas de tissus. Itachi avait un projet. Il avait (tout à fait malgré lui) regardé un film de Noël et les héros avaient fait un bonhomme de neige. Itachi savait la passion que Sakura vouait à Noël, alors si les héros d’un film de Noël en faisait un il devait le faire aussi. Plus qu’à sonner… Non c’était ridicule… En plus il avait envie d’en faire un… Il avait envie de jouer dans la neige comme la dernière fois. l voulait aussi montrer à Sakura qu’il pouvait s’amuse : il était revenu en enfance… Et si Sakura se moquait de lui ?

Itachi s’était lancé il avait frappé à la porte de sa petite amie. Puis une deuxième fois et une troisième, quand il allait frapper pour la quatrième la porte s’était ouverte sous son poing. Sakura emmitouflée dans une combinaison de ski avec de gros gants et grosses bottes se tenait devant Itachi : « Oh c’est génial j’allais justement frapper chez toi pour te demander si tu voulais faire des anges neige ou un bonhomme de neige ? Je me débattais avec mon verrou à cause de mes gants, désolée pour l’attente. J’ai essayé de te dire à travers la porte que j’allais ouvrir mais mon écharpe étouffait le bruit. »  
Itachi avait senti tout son être fondre devant autant de douceur. Il se répétait mais Sakura était adorable et il sentait son coeur grossir à chaque fois qu’elle lui disait qu’elle avait pensé à lui pour aller faire une activité. Dès qu’il voyait son sourire et ses joues rouges : Itachi sentait les petits papillons au fond de son ventre s’agiter. Sakura allait le tuer : « J’allais…hum…j’allais justement te demander si tu voulais faire un bonhomme de neige. J’ai vu la neige et du coup je me suis dit que ça te plairait vu que tu sais… tu aimes ça.  
— Oh c’est adorable. Je mets mon bonnet et on y va bel homme. »

Itachi avait les mains gelées et il ne sentait plus ses pieds mais il devait faire un bonhomme de neige plus gros que celui de Sakura et il allait gagner. Il devait gagner : son honneur en dépendait. Le jeune homme voyait sa petit-amie s’appliquer à bien rouler la boule de neige pour la faire grossir encore et encore. Elle lui avait finalement envoyé un sourire aveuglant et Itachi s’était perdu encore quelques minutes à l’admirer.

Sakura était debout devant les « oeuvres ».  
Bon le sien était ignoble. Aucune forme, la tête menaçait de s’écrouler et le sourire du bonhomme était effrayant. Cela dit rien ne battait le bonhomme de neige d’Itachi qui ressemblait vraiment à une personne. Itachi avait vraisemblablement pris le mot « bonhomme » au sérieux. La silhouette était étrangement dérangeante et pourtant le tout était très réaliste : « Il ressemble à slender man mais en version Noël. 

— Qui ? 

— Un personnage d’un jeu d’horreur.

— Est-ce que tu viens d’insulter mon monsieur des neiges ?

— Est-ce que tu réalises que tu vas effrayer tous les enfants du par… Sakura avait reçu la boule de neige avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

— On fait moins la maligne maintenant ? l’avait-il provoquée.

— Tu vas le regretter. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le dos dans la neige à bout de souffle, la course poursuite à travers le parc avait été intense. Sakura était hilare et Itachi complètement trempé par les boules de neige de copine. Il allait lui envoyer une poignée de neige dans le visage quand il avait senti les bras et les jambes de Sakura bouger : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Un ange de neige !

— Un leprechaun des neiges vu ta taille.

— Mon être de lumière est supérieur à tes insultes… Vas-y bouge tes jambes et tes bras comme moi. Tu vas voir c’est génial.

— Tout est génial avec toi, s’était amusé Itachi.

— Evidemment quand on le fait avec quelqu’un qu’on aime c’est forcément génial, » s’était-elle exclamée joues et nez rouges, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.


	19. FILM DE NOEL

19.28

« Die Hard n’est pas un film de Noël.

— Mais bien sûr que si !

— Pour la dernière fois Sakura. Die hard n’est pas un film de Noël, s’emportait Kiba.

— Mais bien sûr. Un film qui a lieu à Noël est un film de Noël !

— Shikamaru aide moi je vais pas tenir là.

— Non, je trouve que tu t’en sors très bien tout seul, s’amusait l’autre jeune homme.

— Kiba. On sait tous que les plus grands films de Noël sont l’étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack et Die Hard. On a cette discussion tous les ans. Et tous les ans on regarde les deux, était intervenue Temari.

— Itachi, aide moi s’il te plaît. Tu es un homme cultivé. Un écrivain avec du goût. Je t’en prie dis moi que Die Hard est un blockbuster.

— Alors Kiba je suis tout à fait d’accord Die Hard est le meilleur blockbuster…

—Voilà merci beaucoup, je commençais à penser que j’étais le seul homme de goût dans cet appartement.

— … de Noël, avait terminé Itachi gardant son sourire devant l’expression de profonde trahison de Kiba.

— Naruto passe moi le rhum je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer cette soirée sobre. »

Sakura était recroquevillée contre Itachi et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Après un vote démocratique (non), ils (Naruto et Shisui) avaient décidé de mettre un film d’horreur de Noël parce que justement : « un film qui a lieu à Noël, est un film de Noël » tout ça en sachant que Sakura détestait les films d’épouvante. Et puisque Black Christmas sortait au cinéma, Shisui avait pensé regarder la première version à leur soirée.  
Itachi avait un bras enroulé autour d’elle et caressait la main de Sakura avec son pouce doucement. Sakura s’était lovée un peu plus près d’Itachi pour ne plus être face à l’écran. Il s’était approchée de l’oreille de sa petite amie : « J’ai la trouille. Je fais de mon mieux mais j’ai vraiment trop peur. Je me concentre sur le lecteur DVD depuis tout à l’heure pour ne pas regarder le film.

— Menteur. Tu mens pour me faire déculpabiliser.

— Tu me connais si bien.

— T’as aucun mérite, tu écris des histoires d’horreur pour payer ton loyer. C’est normal que tu puisses voir ce genre de film.

— Moi qui pensait pouvoir quémander des câlins pour que tu me réconfortes.

— Tu sais très bien que tu n’as pas besoin de quémander, avait dit Sakura en se collant encore plus à Itachi.

— Prenez une chambre, s’était exclamé Shisui à l’autre bout de la pièce en lançant son coussin aux amoureux.

— Bataille de polochons ! » avait embrayé Naruto avant de se jeter au milieu du salon et de faire le plus de victimes possible.

5.27

« Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point j’étais heureux de te rencontrer ? Et de faire partie de tout ça ? avait murmuré Itachi à Sakura en faisant un geste vague qui désignait tout les corps endormis dans le salon.

— Peut-être mais je pense que je veux l’entendre encore et encore et encore, avait souri Sakura les yeux lourds de sommeil.

— Je crois Sasuke est content de venir aussi.

— Pfff je pense que c’est Naruto qui est le plus content qu’il vienne à nos soirées. Et pour Shisui la question ne se pose pas, il voit plus mes amis que moi.

— Il a toujours été comme ça. Un monstre de sociabilité et puis c’est difficile de ne pas l’aimer.

— Ino l’a complètement adopté. J’ai peur qu’il prenne ma place de meilleure amie au rythme où ça va, » plaisantait Sakura.

Itachi avait gigoté pour descendre un peu plus bas sous la couverture et finalement poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Sakura. Elle pouvait alors jouer avec ses cheveux à volonté et Itachi, lui, pouvait écouter les lents battements de coeur de Sakura et être bercé jusqu’à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Sakura souriait doucement pendant qu’elle sentait les muscles d’Itachi se détendre petit peu par peu et il n’avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu’elle rejoigne le jeune homme.


	20. MARCHÉ DE NOËL

Sakura soufflait sur son vin chaud pour ne pas se brûler la langue. Elle observait Itachi qui inspectait le breuvage. Il reniflait le pot en terre cuite qui contenait sa boisson. Il s’était enfin décidé à goûter et Sakura ne voulait pas manquer une seule expression du visage de son petit ami. Il avait froncé les sourcils avant d’avaler sa gorgée et puis fermé les yeux pendant qu’un faible sourire avait couru doucement sur ses lèvres. Sakura attendait sa première réaction avec impatience, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés : « C’est étrange mais je crois que j’aime bien.

— N’est-ce pas ! En plus Tsunade fait vraiment un des meilleurs du marché !

— Pas la peine de me passer de la pommade Sakura, je ne vais pas t’augmenter, avait lancé Tsunade depuis le petit chalet que le café avait loué pendant toute la durée du marché de Noël.

— Tu me connais, c’est pas du tout mon style, s’était amusée Sakura avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête. 

— Va donc embêter d’autres vendeurs, oust. Du vent. »

La neige donnait un aspect irréel à tout le marché. Les rires et la musique résonnaient dans les allées, on pouvait sentir le vin chaud et le chocolat de n’importe quel point de la place. Itachi suivait Sakura qui allait saluer chaque vendeur : elle avait travaillé plusieurs fois sur le marché dans le chalet du café et connaissait presque tout le monde. Elle le guidait en le tenant par la main et quand quelqu’un lui demandait qui était le beau jeune homme à ses côtés, elle rayonnait et répondait : « Mon petit copain ! » Et Itachi sentait ses joues brûler à chaque fois un peu plus. En s’approchant d’un marchand de pain d’épices, ils croisèrent Gaara et Lee enroulés dans une grande écharpe verte. Ces deux derniers les avaient salué rapidement et Itachi avait pu voir les oreilles de Gaara se teinter de rouge.

Alors qu’Itachi inspectait les petits personnages en terre cuite il avait entendu une voix familière. Itachi avait reconnu avec horreur la voix de son oncle Madara. Le jeune homme savait qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui pouvait forcer Madara à se rendre dans marché de Noël et c’était Mikoto. Et ça n’avait pas manqué, la mère d’Itachi était juste derrière son oncle mais le plus gros problème résidait en la présence de son propre père. Itachi s’était tourné vers Sakura le plus discrètement possible en espérant qu’elle ne se soit pas aperçue de son changement de comportement, mais elle était plus perceptive qu’il aurait crû : elle le fixait les sourcils froncés comme légèrement inquiète : « Il y a un problème ?

— Je…

— Itachi, est-ce que tu sens mal ?

— Est-ce qu’on peut partir s’il te plaît ?

— Evidement oui. Je vais envoyer un message à Ino pour lui qu’on arrivera plus tôt que…

— Fils ? Fils est-ce que c’est bien toi ?avait résonné une voix féminine alors que Sakura avait vu le visage de son petit ami se décomposer.

— Mère ! »

Sakura observait l’échange d’un oeil critique, Itachi voulait partir quelques secondes plus tôt et visiblement c’était pour éviter sa mère ou alors un des deux hommes qui l’accompagnaient. Sakura restait en retrait mais toujours proche d’Itachi, sa main dans la sienne. Rapidement elle avait compris que la personne qu’Itachi souhaitait éviter était en réalité son père. Le visage de Fugaku était impassible et il avait à peine accordé un bonjour à son propre fils. Le plus chaleureux des deux hommes avait été Madara qui d’après ce que Sakura avait compris était l’oncle d’Itachi. La mère d’Itachi semblait clairement heureuse de le voir et avait réalisé rapidement que son fils était accompagné : « Et est-ce que tu vas nous présenter cette charmante jeune femme ?

— Je…Oui. C’est Sakura ma petite amie. »

Mikoto avait écarquillé les yeux et un grand sourire était venu habiller son visage. Elle avait alors tourné toute son attention sur Sakura : « Merci de veiller sur mon fils, madame. J’espère qu’il ne vous cause pas trop de soucis.

— Pourtant c’est la seule chose qu’il sait faire, avait finalement dit Fugaku. Sakura serra les dents et décida de ne pas relever. Elle pressa légèrement les doigts d’Itachi en essayant de communiquer son affection.

— Non madame votre fils est un homme modèle. Le seul qui me cause du souci reste Shisui, avait souri la jeune femme.

— Pas étonnant. Une véritable calamité. Un moins que rien, avait une nouvelle fois soufflé le père.

— Fugaku un peu de tenue, avait tonné la voix forte de Madara.

— Laissez mon oncle, visiblement l’âge n’apporte pas forcément l’oubli, même si père en aurait grandement besoin.

— Pas toi non plus Itachi… Alors Sakura, vous avez donc rencontré ce petit idiot de Shisui. Il tient bien de son père : Kagami ne savait que nous causer des ennnuis, avait dit Madara non sans un sourire tendre.

— Shisui est surement la personne la plus éloignée d’un idiot que je connaisse. Et en parlant de Shisui, j’ai aussi eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de Sasuke, s’était empressée de dire Sakura.

— Je vois, c’est donc vous qui me volez mes fils et mon neveu préféré, l’avait taquiné Mikoto.

— Disons qu’ils ont été particulièrement bien intégrés à mon groupe d’amis.

— Si c’est ça je vous pardonne. Il faudrait venir nous rendre visite parfois. N’est-ce pas fils ?

— Je pense que ma visite ne serait pas la bienvenue par le grand maître des lieux, avait asséné Itachi d’un ton froid en fixant son père.

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire jeune homme dis le !

— Fugaku assez ! cette fois c’était la voix douce mais ferme de la matriarche qui avait sonné.

— Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu faire votre connaissance, mais nous sommes attendus chez des amis. Je passerez le bonjour à Shisui et Sasuke si vous le voulez, s’était excusée Sakura.

— Ce serait vraiment agréable de votre part… » Mikoto avait laissé son regard retomber sur son fils. « Itachi, je fais un petit repas le vingt-cinq au midi, si tu décidais de venir il y aurait aussi une place pour Sakura. Shisui a promis de venir. Et ton frère nous a dit qu’il allait amener quelqu’un.

— J’en discuterai avec Sakura un peu plus longtemps, mais sachez que votre invitation me va droit au coeur, » Itachi avait alors déposé un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa mère avant de saluer son oncle et de lancer un vague regard à son père.

Sakura et Itachi marchaient depuis quinze minutes quand Itachi avait fini par souffler. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et tiré un peu dessus. Sakura avait remarqué le tremblement dans son autre main mais avait décidé de ne pas le lui dire. À la place elle s’était collée un peu plus à lui et avait attrapé ses deux mains. Leurs regards s’étaient trouvés et Itachi commençait à respirer normalement à nouveau : « Est-ce que tu veux qu’on en parle ?

— Non, je préfère éviter.

— Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller chez Ino ?

— Oui, j’ai besoin de sortir.

— Bien… Itachi ?

— Oui ?

— Je t’aime. J’espère que tu le sais.

— Merci… merci d’avoir été là. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi. »


	21. CADEAU SAKURA

« Je suis surement le pire petit ami du monde. Nous sommes le vingt-trois décembre et je n’ai toujours pas de cadeau pour Sakura. J’ai besoin de ton aide Shisui. Et peut-être aussi de celle d’Ino et de Naruto… Arrête de ricaner s’il te plaît.

— Premièrement, je ne ricane pas. Deuxième, je peux voir pour obtenir l’aide d’Ino, pour Naruto c’est plutôt à ton petit frère qu’il faut poser la question mon vieux.

—Je pense que ton aide suffira, je ne vais pas demander à Sasuke de trouver un cadeau pour ma petite amie alors qu’il adore dire à qui veut l’entendre qu’il ne l’aime pas.

— Ton frère est un petit con, moi qui pensait que Naruto allait déteindre sur lui… Bon. J’appelle Ino ou pas ?

— Oui je t’en prie.

— A charge de revanche. »

Itachi faisait les cents pas dans sa cuisine en scrollant continuellement sur l’écran de son téléphone dans l’espoir de trouver un cadeau qui allait éblouir sa petite amie. Il fronçait les sourcils à chaque nouvelle « idée pour elle, faîtes la chavirer et rendez son Noël inoubliable ». Le pauvre s’était rapidement aperçu que l’achat d’un cadeau de Noël était beaucoup plus complexe qu’il n’y paraissait : « Un voyage ! Je pourrais lui offrir un voyage !

—Miiiiip, mauvaise idée. Elle aura l’impression que son cadeau et mille fois moins bien que celui que tu vas lui offrir, avait chantonné Ino sur haut parleur au milieu du salon.

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

— Sakura est quelqu’un de pétillant. Elle adore bouger, les activités en plein air, faire un peu de sport à sensation. Elle est aussi quelqu’un de créatif, elle adore lire.

— Je suis un petit ami horrible.

— Mais non, crois moi. Un gars qui lui courrait après lui a offert des serpents un jour. Elle a une peur panique des serpents. Fichu Kabuto, jurait maintenant la jeune femme.

— Un bijou, avait proposé Shisui.

— Miiiiip, elle ne porte pas de bijou. Elle a peur de les casser.

— C’est ridicule comme raison ! s’était écrié Shisui.

— C’est aussi ce que je lui dis. Mais bon, après tu peux aussi… »

Itachi était resté plus de deux heures au téléphone avec Ino, et cette dernière refusait encore et encore les propositions des deux jeunes hommes. Elle leur avait dit que Sakura serait heureuse de recevoir même un collier de pâtes mais qu’elle méritait mieux. Itachi avait décidé de prendre l’air pour respirer un peu et peut-être trouver l’inspiration dans les vitrines.  
Quand il pensait à Sakura, Itachi voyait une jeune femme qui aimait s’habiller. Il voyait une femme adorable mais aussi forte. Itachi voyait un coin de réconfort dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir pour lui exprimer cet amour. Il allait devoir remonter ses manches et partir à la recherche du cadeau que Sakura allait adorer.  
Itachi s’était perdu dans un magasin de prêt à porter de luxe. Il flânait du côté des écharpes puisque Sakura en avait toute une collection et avait finalement changé d’avis. Mais Itachi avait aperçu le cadeau qui lui avait fait penser à Sakura. Un paire de gant. Elle était en cuir et l’intérieur recouvert de cachemire. Itachi avait pensé à toutes les fois où Sakura était sortie en plein hiver avec juste des gants en laine pour lui tenir chaud. Et il avait su que c’était le cadeau. Elle allait les porter tous les jours d’hiver : sa saison préférée.


	22. CADEAU ITACHI

Sakura était affalée sur le lit d’Ino. Elle essayait de trouver un cadeau pour son petit ami tant bien que mal. Elle soupirait depuis bientôt trente minutes quand Ino s’était enfin décidée à lui offrir son aide (dans toute sa magnanimité) : « Jeune padawan, moi ton maître Jedi va partager un peu de sa sagesse.

— Pff tu soules Ino, aide moi au lieu de te moquer.

— Voilà voilà. Je tente de te sortir de ton pétrin et tu m’insultes. C’est du beau travail. Moi qui comptait t’offrir un accès illimité à ma conversation avec Shisui…

— Donne moi tout de suite ton téléphone, l’avait coupé Sakura.

— Un petit s’il te plaît ne serait pas de trop, s’était amusée Ino.

— S’il te plaît Ino que j’aime d’amour.

— Et bah voilà quand tu veux, » avait fait Ino en tendant son téléphone à sa meilleure amie.  
Meilleure amie qui en défilant la conversation était devenue complètement silencieuse : « Ino, il n’y que des photos de célébrités et des “I’d fuck that”.

— Désolée d’être en jachère. » 

Shisui et Ino n’avaient été d’aucune aide. L’un comme l’autre ne donnait que des propositions aussi idiotes l’une que l’autre. Sakura avait décidé de s’éloigner de ces deux idiots et de prendre les choses en main et d’aller visiter toutes les librairies de la ville pour peut-être trouver un livre qui plairait à Itachi.  
6 775 pas plus tard Sakura était à deux doigts d’abandonner pour la journée mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer chez elle sans ne serait-ce qu’avoir une idée de cadeau. Elle avait décidé de rentrer dans une dernière librairie poussiéreuse et d’inspecter les vieilles couvertures pour trouver son bonheur.  
Elle avait en effet trouvé ce qu’elle allait offrir à Itachi mais ce n’était pas un livre, un poil plus encombrant mais surement beaucoup plus utile pour un écrivain de son calibre. Sakura s’était arrêtée en face d’une magnifique machine à écrire. Elle était couverte d’une petite couche de poussière mais d’après l’étiquette la machine était toujours en état de marche. La vendeuse était apparue comme un lutin entre les piles de livres : « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

—Oui, à vrai dire oui. La machine à écrire, est-ce que vous avez une boîte pour la transporter ? J’ai peur que la neige l’abîme un peu.

— Bien entendu ! Est-ce que vous voulez l’emballer pour l’offrir ? avait souri la jeune femme.

— Avec plaisir ! »

Sakura avait appris pendant l’emballage de la machine qu’elle avait appartenu à la collection du grand père de la vendeuse et qu’il serait surement heureux de savoir qu’elle allait retrouver un propriétaire qui pourrait l’utiliser comme il se devait. Sakura n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’avouer qu’elle allait offrir la machine à son petit ami qui était un écrivain et la vendeuse lui avait offert un sourire radieux : « Oui, grand-père serait heureux qu’elle parte avec vous madame. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOYEUX RÉVEILLON DE NOËL À VOUS  
AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN <3


	23. NOEL

00.14 :

Sakura était agenouillée près de son sapin et son visage menaçait de se fendre en deux tellement elle souriait. Elle ne tenait plus en place depuis le début de la soirée et voulait à tout prix qu’Itachi ouvre son cadeau. Quand il avait vu le paquet cadeau Itachi avait été submergé par une vague de honte tant le sien était petit. Il refusait d’ouvrir le sien avant qu’elle n’ouvre le cadeau qu’il lui avait fait. Sakura avait ployé et déballé le cadeau aussi vite que possible. Itachi ne s’attendait pas à la réaction de sa petite amie. Il avait vu les larmes couler et s’était dépêché de lui demander si tout allait bien : « Oui, oui. C’est juste que j’ai reçu des gants similaires de la part de mon grand père quand j’étais petite avant qu’il meurt et je les ai perdu dans le bus. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils me plaisent… Assez parlé de moi. Ouvre le tien. »

Itachi était époustouflé, la machine était magnifique et d’après ce que disait Sakura elle avait appartenu à un autre artiste de la ville. Il adorait les anciennes machines et avait supplié pendant des semaines sa mère de lui en offrir une à ses dix ans jusqu’à ce que son père le punisse et lui dise d’arrêter de faire l’enfant gâté : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je…Elle est parfaite, je l’adore. »

10.36

Itachi était allongé sur le lit de Sakura et fixait le plafond pendant que sa petite amie changeait, pour la centième fois, de robe. Elle faisait des allers retours de sa chambre jusqu’au miroir du salon en faisant un crochet par la salle de bain : « Ma peau est horrible. Je vais être hideuse ce midi.

— Sakura, soleil de mes nuits, amour de ma vie : tu es magnifique.

— Tu es adorable, mais non. Quand j’aurai choisi ma robe je vais devoir me faire un masque pour les cheveux et après pour le visage. Tu vas en faire un aussi. Tu vas voir c’est génial.

— Pour l’instant tout ce que je veux c’est ne pas y aller, avait murmuré Itachi.

— Tu veux qu’on annule ? On peut aller chez mon oncle si tu veux ? Kakashi fait toujours un repas pour soixante à Noël, il y aura aussi Tsunade et ses frères. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais Tobirama, lui et Kakashi sont amis depuis des années.

— Non. Il faut y aller. En plus Shisui vient, j’ai promis de ne pas le laisser seul.

— Et comme tu es un homme d’honneur.

— Exactement, et comme je suis un homme d’honneur je ne peux pas rompre ma promesse. »

Sakura avait choisi sa robe, fait un masque pour ses cheveux et un autre pour ceux d’Itachi en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une chevelure si douce en utilisant qu’un shampoing bas de gamme. Itachi avait dit que c’était surement les gênes supérieurs de la famille Uchiwa qui étaient responsables de ça, gagnant ainsi une claque sur l’épaule de la part de Sakura.

12.27

Shisui les avait rejoint chez Sakura pour faire la route avec eux en prétextant l’écologie et le bien être de la planète. Le trajet s’était fait dans un silence total et Sakura sentait le stress monter au fur et à mesure des kilomètres : « Et si ma robe est trop vulgaire ? J’aurais du mettre un pull de Noël et un jean. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai dit oui ? J’aurais du rester chez moi et manger de la glace.

— Sakura, tantine t’adore déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu l’as dans la poche alors ne t’inquiète pas. Pour Fugaku tu t’en fous. C’est un vieux con ronchon qui n’aime rien. Celui que tu dois séduire c’est Madara : notre oncle. Il est la tête pensante des frères Uchiwa, et crois moi s’il ne t’aime pas tu le sauras vite.

— Rassurant merci beaucoup Shisui.

— Tu me connais, si je peux aider. »

13.20

Sakura commençait à penser qu’Itachi était un riche héritier ou même un prince et qu’elle était l’héroïne d’un film de Noël. La maison ou devrait-elle dire le manoir des Uchiwa était immense. Sakura aurait juré voir des chevaux au fond du plus grand terrain. La neige donnait un air féérique à toute la propriété. Sakura était restée bouche bée se laissant devancer par Itachi et Shisui. Les deux cousins s’étaient finalement arrêtés pour voir la jeune fille complètement soufflée. Shisui avait hurlé son prénom pour la sortir de sa rêverie et elle s’était retournée un énorme sourire sur le visage et des étoiles dans les yeux : « Oh, je comprends maintenant, s’était amusé Shisui.

— Tu comprends quoi ?

— Je comprends pourquoi elle a attiré ton attention. Il va falloir faire attention, quelqu’un va vouloir te la voler, s’était moqué le plus vieux des deux hommes.

— Je vais rester sur mes gardes. »

Sakura avait accouru pour rejoindre son petit ami et son regard avait été attiré par une des voitures sur le parking où elle venait de se garer : « C’est fou, on dirait la voiture de Naruto, avait-elle dit en pointant du doigt une voiture orange.

— Comment ça ?

— Il y a même le gros crapaud sur le tableau de bord…

— Sasuke a dit qu’il amenait quelqu’un, avait remarqué Shisui.

— SAKURA ! s’était époumoné Naruto d’une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

— Chaos. Le chaos. Et surement une crise cardiaque. Voilà ce qui va se passer. »

13.57

En l’espace d’une quarantaine de minute Sakura avait été adoptée par Mikoto. La matriarcale avait pris la jeune femme sous son aile et avait fait de même avec Naruto. Izuna, le troisième oncle, avait lui aussi été charmé par Naruto qui le faisait rire aux éclats sans interruption depuis le début de l’après-midi d’après Sasuke, qui était visiblement ronchon de voir son oncle lui voler son plus un.  
Fugaku avait à peine salué Sakura et été retourné s’asseoir sur son fauteuil face au feu dans la cheminée. Madara quant à lui était collé à Shisui tantôt à le féliciter pour son dernier coup tantôt à le maudire; Shisui semblait parfaitement à l’aise et sirotait un cocktail avec un petit sourire satisfait. La soirée commençait relativement bien mais la Sakura du futur aurait tout à fait contredis la Sakura du présent.

14.23

Finalement tout le monde était passé à table. Itachi était à la droite de Sakura et Naruto face à elle, ce dernier était coincé entre Sasuke, toujours renfrogné, et Izuna, toujours hilare. Itachi était à la droite de Madara et échangeait discrètement avec lui. Madara avait eut la mauvaise idée d’apporter le travail dans la discussion et Itachi, jeune homme sympathique qu’il était, avait répondu. Madara souriait pendant la tirade de son neveu et Sakura avait réalisé à ce moment là que l’oncle de son copain était surement l’être le plus fourbe qu’elle connaissait (lui ou Tobirama le grand frère de Tsunade) : « C’est fou, je pense que je n’aurais jamais essayé ça en matière de business, s’était (faussement) émerveillé Madara.

— Étant le requin que je connais; je pense que oui, avait dit Itachi réalisant finalement la supercherie. Cependant Fugaku n’allait pas décevoir Madara.

— Un plan banal pour un homme banal. Pas la peine de réagir comme ça Madara.

— C’est bon Fugaku. Respire un coup et arrête l’alcool : ça te rend franchement imbuvable. Et toi Madara, lâche l’affaire et on arrête de parler boulot à table. J’ai tout sauf envie d’entendre parler de Hashirama Senju ou encore pire son petit frère, était intervenu Izuna.

— Oh vous connaissez Tobi’ ! n’avait pas pu s’empêcher à temps Sakura.

— Comment ça je connais Tobi’ ? avait dit Izuna en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

— Oh…euh…rien, c’est un ami de la famille, avait paniqué Sakura devant l’œillade meurtrière.

— C’est fou ça, le monde est si petit, avait dit Madara qui avait l’air de s’amuser comme un petit fou.

— C’est complètement fou en effet grand frè…

— Et l’entrée ! » avait presque crié Mikoto pour couvrir la voix du plus jeune des trois oncles.

16.29

Sakura était sur le siège conducteur, le front contre le volant. Itachi essayait de s’empêcher de rire en gardant une main sur la bouche et sur le siège arrière Shisui se bidonnait comme une baleine. Sakura avait poussé un long cri d’agonie : « Dites moi que je n’ai pas fait ça.

— Si, si, tu l’as fait, était parvenu à dire Shisui entre deux hoquets de rire.

— Itachi dis moi que je n’ai pas fait ce que je crois que j’ai fait.

— Sakura, j’aimerais pouvoir t’affirmer que tu n’as pas dit à mon père qu’il commençait à nous casser les couilles mais je n’aime pas mentir.

— Il va engager quelqu’un pour mettre fin à ma vie.

— C’est obligé. Oncle Madara ne va jamais le laisser tranquille maintenant. Et Naruto qui met le feu à la dinde de Noël. J’ai cru qu’Izuna allait se pisser dessus à force de rire, continuait Shisui qui se roulait toujours mort de rire.

— Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça.

— Sakura, même si j’adore la machine à écrire je pense que ce « oh c’est bon à la fin, vous commencez à tous nous casser les couilles » restera le plus beau cadeau de ma vie.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE :
> 
> Tout d’abord un très joyeux Noël à vous, j’espère qu’il s’est très bien passé ! Je voulais aussi tous.tes vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos commentaires (qui me donnaient toujours envie de me dépasser chaque semaine, j’espère que vous savez aussi que c’est le salaire d’un.e auteur.rice de fanfiction et que c’est toujours génial de lire que ce qu’on fait plaît).  
J’espère que Sakura et Itachi auront été des personnages principaux que vous avez aimé et qui vous ont touché parfois. Dans cette fanfiction je voulais faire passer un message important d’amour et d’amitié qui sont pour moi les moteurs qui me permettent d’avancer. L’amitié qui lie Sakura à tout son groupe reflète ce que je souhaite à tout le monde, quant à l’amour, l’acceptation et la compréhension qu’Itachi et Sakura ont l’un pour l’autre reste mon idéal en matière de relation.  
Il me reste encore un seul chapitre pour cette collection (peut-être sauf si je décide de reprendre l’année prochaine pour Décembre) mais certainement pas pour le couple Itachi et Sakura. On retrouvera ce monde surement un peu plus tard cette fois-ci en ficlet avec Naruto et Sasuke mais aussi avec Ino et Tsunade. J’espère que ces histoires vous plairont aussi si jamais vous décidez de les lire.  
Merci encore, j’ai adoré écrire à nouveau et prendre autant de plaisir pour chaque chapitre. Je vous souhait un Joyeux Noël et on se retrouve le 31 Décembre ou le 1er Janvier pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette collection.  
bye


	24. ET BONNE ANNÉE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui c’est en retard de plusieurs jours, ui je suis désolée mais on va dire que les partiels me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je vous souhaite cependant une très bonne année et j’espère qu’elle vous sourira :)

31 DÉCEMBRE 2020 :

Sakura était debout à côté d’Itachi dans le salon du jeune homme. Il discutait avec Kisame un de ses amis du lycée et souriait à chaque fois que son ami répondait pour ajouter une touche d’esprit à la discussion. Sakura avait redressé le noeud papillon d’Itachi et s’était séparé de lui pour aller chercher un vers de punch.  
La table des boissons était occupée par les amis d’Itachi qui se lançaient défis sur défi : « Allez montre nous que tu es pas une femmellette Kakuzu et bois le prochain mélange.

— On rajoute une remarque misogyne pour Hidan ce soir s’il vous plait, avait noté une jeune femme aux cheveux d’un léger bleu.

— Et c’est fait, on est déjà à dix depuis vingt heure, il est en forme ce soir, s’était empressé de répondre Deidara, un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Ino.

— C’est parce qu’il a repéré un fille quand on est rentré, il essaie d’attirer son attention, s’était moqué Yahiko.

— La grande blonde là ? avait demandé Nagato.

— Oui, Ino je crois, avait ajouté Sasori en s'immisçant dans la discussion.

— Il a aucune chance, s’était moqué Deidara.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— C’est sur qu’elle est comme moi.

— Comment ça comme toi ?

— Gay. Obligé. On se ressemble trop pour pas qu’elle le soit. La mèche, les cheveux blonds, les yeux. Nous sommes pareil et je vous dis qu’elle est gay as fuck, » s’était écrié Deidara.

Sakura avait continué son ascension vers la cuisine pour retrouver Ino et Naruto qui mettaient les biscuits apéritifs à cuire. Ino tapotait doucement sur l’écran de son téléphone et souriait de temps en temps : « Il se passe quoi ? avait demandé Sakura.

— Ino est en train d’expliquer à Tsunade qu’un macho boy essaie de la draguer. Tsunade a dit qu’elle finissait de se maquiller et qu’elle arrivait pour montrer que la chasse était gardée. Depuis elle ne me lit plus les messages, avait répondu Naruto.

— Sexto ?

— Obligé. »

Naruto quant à lui observait avec attention l’évolution de la cuisson des biscuits. Visiblement il avait repéré ce qu’il allait manger d’avance : « Où est Sasuke ?

— Il a dit qu’il allait cherchait de l’eau chez toi mais à mon avis c’est mon costume qui lui a donné chaud.

— Imbécile, avait souri Sakura.

— Non, non, vraiment. En même temps t’as vu comme je suis beau ce soir.

— Tu es beau tous les soirs. Le matin pas trop, mais le soir oui.

— J’aime quand tu dis ça. »

Sakura voltigeait de groupe en groupe et échangeait quelques mots avec chaque personne. Elle s’était mise dans un coin à un moment pour gagner un peu de calme quand Ino s’était approchée d’elle perchée sur ses grands escarpins : « Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui oui ! C’est juste que j’ai pas envie que l’année se termine.

— Il faut pas s’inquiéter on sera là aussi l’année prochaine pour te rendre complètement folle. Et puis peut-être que je vais être tata, avait fait Ino en caressant le ventre de Sakura.

— Ah ah ah, très drôle. Bon et toi, tu as du succès avec macho boy de ce que j’ai compris.

— M’en parle même pas, il me dévore des yeux j’ai l’impression d’être Beck dans la série et qu’il va finir par m’égorger dans sa cave.

— Oh, non si c’est ça je vais finir tuée dans la deuxième maison de mes parents ultra riches.

— On est sauvée alors.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que la petite fille riche c’est moi.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’Itachi est Joe ? avait continué Sakura qui s’amusait comme une folle.

— Itachi n’a aucune ex de ce que je me souviens alors je pense que tu es tombée sur quelqu’un de bien, avait dit Sasuke en s’incrustant dans la conversation.

— Du coup je suis Candace. Au moins je suis vivante à la fin de la première saison.

— C’est déjà pas mal si tu veux mon avis. »

Sakura observait son meilleur ami debout à côté d’Hinata, il était penchée vers elle et lui montrait une vidéo sur son téléphone, quand Sasuke s’était immiscé entre les deux prétextant avoir un peu froid. Naruto, qui avait pourtant bien compris le petit manège, avait retiré sa veste et l’avait donné à son petit ami. Sasuke avait essayé de cacher son petit sourire satisfait mais il avait croisé le regard de Sakura. Elle avait articulé un « jaloux » et Sasuke lui avait tiré la langue avant de se retourner et de continuer d’éloigner Naruto de l’autre jeune femme : « Il sait qu’Hinata voit Naruto comme un grand frère ? avait dit Sakura en se penchant vers son petit ami.

— Oui. Mais il est jaloux, c’est maladif chez lui. Il enfermerait Naruto chez lui s’il ne vivait plus chez nos parents.

— Heureusement pour Naruto que ta mère refuse que son fils adoré s’en aille.

— Oh non, non. Ma mère enfermerait Naruto aussi. Elle l’adore. »

Deidara mimait des explosions avec ses mains sous le doux regard de Kisame qui avait une main posé sur sa hanche. Itachi observait ses deux amis avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il se souvenait encore quand Kisame lui avait finalement avoué qu’il était amoureux du plus jeune de leur groupe il était complètement déboussolé et avait passé une heure devant la porte d’Itachi sous la pluie avant de sonner.  
Sakura était blottie contre lui et elle écoutait avec attention le résumé du mémoire d’histoire des arts du jeune homme blond, elle s’était légèrement penchée vers Itachi : « Ils sortent ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

— Ça dépend, est-ce qu’on compte le moment où ils couchaient ensemble en essayant de se persuader qu’ils n’éprouvaient rien l’un pour l’autre ? avait chuchoté Shisui qui était apparu entre son cousin et Sakura.

— Comment ça ? 

— Disons que ça a commencé au lycée mais que Kisame avait grandi dans une famille un peu trop fermée d’esprit. Il a refusé de croire qu’il pouvait tomber amoureux d’un garçon. Et quant à Deidara, il a toujours eu un crush pour Kisame mais il refusait d’avouer ses sentiments à un hétéro, il avait déjà vécu deux ou trois histoires qui avaient mal fini. Ils ont fini par se crier leur sentiments devant le campus sous la pluie. C’était… théâtral, avait expliqué Itachi.

— On dirait un roman.

— C’est vrai, mais c’était touchant, ils sont complètement fous de l’un de l’autre. C’est eux qui m’ont hébergé quand je suis parti de chez moi.

— Que tu as fugué, avait ajouté Shisui en souriant.

— Quand un garçon de plus de vingt ans s’en va de chez lui, on appelle pas ça une fugue.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas allé chez Shisui ? avait demandé Sakura.

— Mon oncle serait venu me chercher aussitôt. J’ai du être… comment tu dis ? Street smart. »

Tsunade était arrivée après vingt-trois heures complètement radieuse. Elle portait la plus belle robe verte que Sakura avait jamais vu et été allée directement embrasser Ino sous le regard époustouflé d’Hidan. Deidara s’était retourné triomphant vers son groupe d’ami en criant: « c’est qui le patron! », Sakura avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

1er JANVIER 2021 

L’horloge venait de sonner minuit, Konoha avait finalement basculé en 2021 sous les hurlements d’une vingtaine de jeunes. Sakura avait démarré 2021 comme 2020 dans les bras d’Itachi. Elle avait relevé la tête après un moment: « Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire pour 2021 ?

— Ecrire un nouveau livre et passer plus de temps avec toi. Et toi ? avait dit Itachi en ponctuant chaque mot d’un baiser.

— Emménager avec toi ? avait répondu Sakura un petit sourire facétieux sur le visage.

— Et bah c’est pas trop tôt ! » s’étaient écriés Ino et Shisui.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'être là (ui c'est à toi que je parle)


End file.
